Watched
by Mz. Jinky
Summary: "I just thought I saw…" I trailed off trying to look back to where I saw the eyes. Nothing. "Nothing. I saw nothing" "Are you sure?" Danny asked cautiously. I turned back to the bushes. "Yeah, I'm sure." Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. DannyxSam
1. Nothing

**Okay, so this is my first fan fiction. Don't hate me if it's not as good, suggestions will be nice. In this Sam has a brother. I just can't imagine this story without Sam having a brother. Anyways hope you guys like the chapter. If not, tell me if I should stop. All the other episodes occurred EXCEPT "Phantom Planet". So Danny and Sam aren't together yet. I said yet. They will be together…. Maybe….**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Nothing**

I wiped the new eraser shavings off my paper before trying again on the problem. I knew it was almost impossible for me to actually complete it after about 7 tries, but I had to try. Usually I'm perfect at math.

But I was being distracted.

It wasn't my fault.

But now that I think it over, it probably is my fault.

I wasn't even thinking about math!

I tapped the end of my pencil to the paper several times before I decided to give up. Calling Danny wouldn't help me, and with his C average it'll probably make my problem even worse. I would call Tuck if he wouldn't turn the problem into a lecture about World of Warcraft.

So instead of trying to figure out or even find the problem, I put the paper into my math book and left the math book on my desk.

I walked towards the window seat and leaned my head against the glass.

It was raining.

I liked that.

I was smiling, ear-to-ear. I love the rain. The way the rain makes the skies turn completely gray and makes the people of Amity Park swear into the sky.

But I guess the real reason I really do like the rain is because others would complain about getting sick in the rain, or would at least complain about getting their hair wet. Then there's the fact that no one generally goes out in the rain… I'm the only one out there…

I grabbed a gray hoodie and pulled it over my skull shirt. I turned out my lights and left my large purple room. I walked along the long halls then down the stairs. As I reached the door I pushed my full grown hair to one side and pulled the hood over my head.

I started to let it grow down to pass my chest. Thinking that if I let my hair grow, mom would lay off the pink dresses and I'd be free with my black/purple ensemble. She probably quit with the forcing but it doesn't mean that she quit reminding me how "cute" I would look in pink. Yeah, sure mom, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton don't own ghost apparel.

I was almost escaping the house, almost turning the knob, and almost escaping my math homework until one word happened. Jake.

"Hey, where're you going?" My 17 year old brother called to me stepping from behind me. "It's pouring out."

If you looked at him, you could never tell that we were even related. He took my father's light brown hair, but it was more wavy and loose than neat and greasy. He had a pointed chin and a turned out nose. His eyes were brown, just a bit darker than his hair. His skin was now tanned because of spring break last year to Malibu (hate the place). He was at least 6'1 and I was pretty used to not getting the tallness in my family. Coming from the fact that I'm 15 and I'm only 5'5.

"Why do you think I'm going outside?" I countered back at him, "Where's mom and dad anyways?"

"Business," He told me simply like it could explain the whole evolution of earth. I nodded understanding.

_Of course_, I thought, _plenty of time to tell me what to wear each morning but just not enough to be here to even think to care if I finished my homework or not!_

"Right, well, I'll be back in 30 minutes, or so. Try and stop me and guess who'll find out who threw the party that was cast on MTV as the most chaotic…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll give you 30 minutes only if you never use that as black mail ever again." He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes at the pathetic teenager.

"No promises," I yelled out to him as I left the house. I shut the door behind me and slipped my hands into my jean pockets.

I decided that jeans can be a lot more comfortable than plaid skirts and purple tights. Sure they were cute, sure it was my favorite outfit, but it's kind of hard to out-run a certain Amity Park Zoo's staff for freeing a few animals from captivity when you're also trying to find a way to keep your skirt down. I might wear it once and a while but jeans can be easier to run with when you're being chased by a mob of people.

I still wear my combat boots (except in gym, Coach Tetslaff thinks it's "unsafe"). Threatening Tucker with it still comes in handy but threatening him never helps with Tuck. He either tells you something you don't want to hear then you threaten that the first thing he'll see when he looks in the mirror is a boot stuck in contact with his face. But he'll just ignore everything you just said then he'll just say it again.

As an example: Calling Danny and I "love birds"

What the HECK does that mean?

I mean, of course I know what it means, I'm not as clueless as Danny, but we could never be together. And I mean _**never**_. Best friends just can't fall in love. It's like law. Their love will either be unrequited, ruined by a slut/ass (Paulina/Gregor), or they'll break up with out ever being friends ever again.

I don't think I love Danny. I don't want to anyways.

Like I said; its law.

I just can't.

Problem is….

I do.

I faced the rain the whole way. I was really only listening to rustling of the leaves beneath my feet and the thunderstorms from the skies. Listening from two perspectives _is_ good for the brain.

I accidentally led myself to the park and I walked through the path. My boots were clunking which each step I took… or so I thought.

I stopped walking for a moment.

....................

The "clunking" continued then stopped.

I continued to walk once more trying to listen to both the clunking of my boots and the mysterious "thing".

I stopped again.

..................

It stopped just as I did.

I began to walk faster through the park, but sure I wasn't as frantic as I felt my blood circulating.

The noise was following me and I just couldn't get it off my tale. It was getting annoying. I left my house to get away from my math homework and now I'm trying to get away from something I can't even see!

After a few moments, I tried forgetting the additional sound and just enjoy the rain that I came out here for. But the sound was increasing. Louder and even louder than before, it grew.

I tried to make sure that I wasn't running; that the citizens in their cars can't see that I'm trying to lose something.

Then at the corner of my eye I caught sight of something in front of me, glowing behind a few bushes.

Two red eyes.

"Sam!"

I jumped and flew a kick to whoever was behind me.

"Oww…" the voice called.

I recognized that voice.

I looked down to where the voice called out to me.

"Danny!" I exclaimed seeing that I just kicked my best friend.

I grabbed his hand to help him off the ground but he was still rubbing his side from the impact from my kick. I noticed he was as his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. His white hair was covering his green eyes. I couldn't stop myself from snorting slightly at the sight of his black spandex, but almost catch myself sighing when I was the "D" I designed for it. **(AN: I would never make Sam sigh at something as small as that!)**

"That really hurt, Sam," Danny complained glaring, but I just glared right back.

"Well, you didn't have to sneak up on me! I'm sorry, Danny." I explained not looking up to him but looking around myself.

"I didn't sneak up on you. I wasn't trying to anyways." Then I noticed him watching me closely, so I stopped looking. "What's wrong? Why are you out here anyways?"

"I could ask the same thing."

"I'm on patrol. Why do you look like you've seen a ghost, Sam? No pun intended."

"I just thought I saw…" I trailed off trying to look back to where I saw the eyes. Nothing. "Nothing. I saw nothing."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked cautiously, now looking around as I was.

I turned back to the bushes, sure this time that there was nothing there.

"Yeah, I'm sure."


	2. Did You Hear That?

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I feel pretty stupid now 'cause they day I published this I forgot to disclaim "Danny Phantom", but I guess that's all fixed since I put it in the summary. Anyways, here's the second chapter. Plz review.**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

**Chapter 2: Did You Hear That?**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Ugh! Shut up already! Shut up!" I yelled at the clock sitting on my nightstand. It didn't stop screaming.

I slowly pulled the dark covers from my head and reached around the alarm clock, accidentally knocking a few items off the nightstand. When I reached the alarm clock I felt down to the cord all the way down to the plug. I unplugged the clock from the wall and sunk my arm back down to the side of the bed.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

_Stupid long lasting energizer battery!_ I thought angrily opening my eyes to glare at the alarm clock.

I shut my eyes again and took a firm hold on the alarm clock and threw it at my door, hearing it shatter and crash then finally stop its noise.

I sighed in relief and pulled the covers back up over my head.

I sighed. That must've been the 5th alarm clock this month. Maybe the 6th …

I was almost ready to fall back asleep, almost ready to forget all about school.

"SAMMY-KINS!" then _**that**_ happened, "Oh, Sammy!" I heard the door open, hearing the clock being pushed aside by it. She was walking around the room now, but I was concentrating on making sure she thought I was sleeping. "Sammy," I cringed at the nickname, "Why do you always prefer the curtains closed? It's a beautiful day; you should enjoy it while you can!"

"Enjoy what?" I mumbled to myself, "The curse that the world calls '_Sun_'. That thing blinds us!"

I heard my mother opening my purple curtains, but I never opened my eyes.

I couldn't.

'_Sun_'was too bright.

"Sammy…" my mother called me as she sat on the edge of my bed. She was now patting my back in circular motions, I guess trying to "soothe" me. "It's time to get up. You'll be late. I don't think you'd want to be late for school."

_Oh, I beg to differ._

"I'll be down in a minute, mom." I lied. I knew that if I stayed in my bed for even a second longer I couldn't get up again.

"Alright, sweetie. Breakfast is downstairs." She said simply getting off the bed.

I exhaled sharply, hating every moment of this morning. I rolled myself off the bed catching myself on my feet. My feet were a bit off balanced but I managed to walk toward the mirror. My hair stuck up all over and I found sleep marks on my face.

I took a quick shower and changed to some clothes. It was a simple black tank with a black skull sweatshirt to cover my bare arms. I had some black sweatpants with a white line streaked to the side of both my legs. I was wearing my combat boots with pride, even with my mother's many threats to throw them out. My hair was up in a ponytail being held up by my lucky green elastic. I put on my regular purple lipstick then pursed my lips together to make it full.

The math homework that I had failed to complete was still laying there on my desk. I rolled my eyes at it and sat down to finish.

I don't know why I couldn't finish it last night. It was pretty simple.

Distractions are distractions.

I stuffed my math book into my spider backpack and placing it over my shoulders.

I smelled bacon and sausage from the bottom of the stairs. I cringed in disgust at my meat loving, caviar eating family happily eating a once been pig.

"Oh, Sammy-kins! Sit down and eat something before you leave!" my mother exclaimed.

My father was half eating and half reading an article on the newspaper, barely noticing that I walked into the room.

"Yeah _**Sammy-kins**_," Jake taunted twirling a sausage around on his fork, "sit down and eat. It's delicious!" I scowled at the teenager but shook my head.

"I'd rather not. I'll have an apple. That's apple." I mocked slowly pointing to the bowl of fruit. "Something healthy."

I grabbed an apple from the basket and heard complaining from outside the dining room.

"Hey, hands off the tech! Do _**you**_ want to pay for it?" said a whiny and annoying voice I've came _**way**_ too familiar with.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my family.

"That's my cue! Bye!" I shouted to them as I walked towards the door to see one of my best friends, Tucker, being held by security.

I laughed at the poor geek and asked the security guard what happened.

"Mr. Foley was carrying a weapon into the manor. I politely asked him to remove the weapon from his possession but he refused." He responded.

I knew he was lying. The security guards never had a good side for Tucker.

"Politely?!" Tucker shouted, "You pulled me by the collar and took my baby away! Sam! Don't just stand there when she could be gasping for life!"

_If she had life_, I thought to myself.

"Michael, Tucker's PDA is not a weapon. Please let him go." I told him taking the PDA from his hands as he let Tucker fall to his feet.

Michael scowled a bit at the boy then let it go, returning to his quarters.

We walked out of the mansion and I passed Tucker the "beloved" PDA.

"What's the matter Tuck? Can't take a second away from your girlfriend?" I laughed as we walked along the sidewalk.

He rolled his eyes at me and hugged his PDA.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Right… and that would explain why you refer to your PDA as a 'she'?"

"I have my reasons."

"Where's Danny?" I asked him taking a bite out of my apple. Tucker was now going through the contents in his PDA but then jumped at the sound of a crash in front of us.

"Box Ghost," he said simply.

"Again? How does that guy keep escaping the ghost's zone?"

"That's what Danny wants to know…" and with that he returned to his PDA.

"Why can't you just cooperate with me and get in the thermos?" said Danny from a viewing distance where you could see both Danny Phantom and the Box Ghost fighting each other.

"Never again! That circular container can not hold me any more. I refuse to be vulnerable. Because I am the BOX GHOST! Controller of all square and box-like material!" yelled the Box Ghost.

_Huh, looks more like a cylinder to me._

The halfa boringly shot the other ghost with ecto-plasmic ray and The Box Ghost fell back. Giving Danny the advantage of sucking him into the thermos.

Danny snapped the thermos shut and floated by us changing back to Danny Fenton.

"Hey, Danny." I greeted him, now walking beside him.

"Hey, Sam. Have any idea how he keeps getting out?" Danny asked.

"None."

The rest of the way to the school would've been quiet if Danny and I didn't have to constantly tell Tucker to put the sound from his PDA down.

We entered the school thankfully getting there before the bell rang. Luckily all of our lockers were right by each other this year.

I opened my spider backpack and placed a few books into my locker then also taking a few notebooks out.

"Hey, umm, Sam?" I heard from behind me. I didn't turn to meet the voice. I already knew who it was.

Elliot.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't go back to his precious Michigan. After the whole Hungarian incident and the fact that his parents wouldn't move him back, he's been trying to be "friends" again. Ha! That's going to happen. Yep, right after I drag a bunch of abused kittens off a cliff!

He wore the same things that he always had. White attire, white hair, black pants, black shoes, all that was missing was his shades which he ditched after summer vacation.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him glaring at my open locker.

"Sam, please, how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" he asked me.

I pretended to think for a moment then went back to filling my locker.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe it's because you lied to me? Maybe because you made fun of Tucker? Maybe because you pretended to like me?"

"Who said that I pretended to like you?" he replied placing his arms around my chest from behind.

I just slapped them away.

"Don't touch me." I warned him not even bothering to turn around, but knowing he got the point.

"Don't you think that this is stupid? This whole thing happened last year, Sam."

"I thought you would know by now: I hold grudges."

"Sam…"

"Just leave me alone, Elliot."

"But, Sam---"

"She said to leave her alone." Said another voice. I turned around to see Danny now facing Elliot with anger.

Elliot didn't flinch nor shrink in fear. He just smiled, winked at me, and walked away.

I rolled my eyes at this action then turned back to my locker.

"You okay?" Danny asked leaning on the locker beside mine, stopping me from seeing his face because of my locker door.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I just wish he'd stop trying. Or better yet: I wish he just never fooled me like he had before."

I saw Danny tense as I said this, but I just let it go.

"_Sam…_"

"What?"

"What?"

"You called me."

"No, I didn't."

"_Sam…Sam…_"

"What?!" I snapped at Danny now shutting my locker closed.

"I didn't say anything!" Danny defended himself placing two hands in front of him innocently.

"Well, someone called my name." I told him looking around me only to see that no one else was in the hallway but us.

"Sam, nobody called your name. No one's even out here. Are you alright." He asked me in concern.

I was going to respond but I heard it again.

"_Sam…Sam…I want you…_"

"Please tell me you heard that." I whispered practically begging.

"I didn't hear anything. Did you?" He asked me watchfully. I nodded solemnly then turned my head away from him in fear.

"Sam…" Danny started but couldn't finish because the next thing we heard was the bell. We were now late for first period.

"We better go." I told him now carrying my books in one hand and starting to walk down the hallway.

Danny grasped my wrists and he stared at me.

"Sam, what did you hear?" Danny asked me softly.

"I—I…I don't know."


	3. Flames

**You guys have no idea how long it took me to write this. I wrote like 3/4 of the whole thing in one night. I was really dedicated to get it done tonight so I didn't have to finish it tomorrow cuz I don't have school. Anyways you guys better appreciate this chapter cuz, really, this was hard for me. So, here it is; Chapter 3.**

**Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flames**

I noticed Danny keeping watch of me most of the day. When he thought that I wasn't looking he stared at me. But I knew it was because of what I told him. Am I okay? Did I really hear that? Danny didn't, and he was standing right next to me. I could tell that Danny had told Tucker about our previous situation because he's been staring at me like I had three heads since.

But Danny was driving me _**nuts**_! If he wasn't questioning me about me hearing anything he's glaring at Elliot. If he's not glaring at Elliot he's practically stalking me (Not that I sort of didn't mind the attention). First period he purposely asked to sit up front with me. When I asked him why he did so he said, "I'm just worried." He's _**always**_ worried! He walked me to each class even if his was on the other side of the school! Second period was math and I strangely got half the answers wrong for, "lack of concentration". Dude had no idea! Third period was when Danny actually told Tucker about my problem. Him and Danny actually passed notes to me the whole entire time trying to get me to talk about what I heard and saw. Tucker actually had the guts to call me schizophrenic! Right now was lunch. And I was actually able to get in a few moments of sanity before questions would start bursting out of my friends' mouths.

I was now sitting alone enjoying a nice salad, but of course that was before my two best friends started to sit down. They didn't even have to say anything. What I saw on their trays was enough to make me want to elope to Vegas. Danny had a small chicken patty with French fries on the side, and Tucker had almost a life supply stack of meat, meat, and more meat.

We sat there in silence for a while just eating, and I was enjoying it. I didn't want to answer questions. That would just make life worse. Maybe I am schizophrenic…

"Sam," Danny began now looking at me. "Are you going to tell us now? Because as you can see, we're not stopping 'till we know what's going on with you."

I rolled my eyes and blew out a breath. I looked around myself to make sure no one had an opportunity to listen in on my conversation. "Guys, I think something's wrong with me."

"Sam, define '_wrong_'." Tucker requested seriously taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Wrong: As in, crazy or out of my mind."

"How 'bout you be a little more specific." Danny suggested, "What would make you so crazy?"

"Remember how yesterday it seemed that I was looking for something, and how it seemed that I heard something that you just couldn't?" I questioned him. He nodded looking me straight in the eye. "I'm pretty sure I heard and saw those things."

"Are you sure? Maybe it's some sort of gothic weirdness acting up." Tucker smirked.

I just rolled my eyes and kicked my boot into his shin, leaving him taking hold of it in agony.

"Goths don't have diseases, Tuck." I told him rolling my eyes. "I'm serious, and this thing is really creeping me out. I mean I saw something in the bushes of the park last night and I heard this voice at my locker."

Danny was leaning further and further away from his chair, obviously serious about this conversation. "What'd you see in the bushes?" he asked me placing his hands on the table. "You seemed pretty jumpy when I found you last night."

"They were just red eyes. I saw red eyes coming from the bushes. And it couldn't have been any animal. Before I even saw them I heard someone following me. The strange thing is; the area was completely deserted. Who ever it was, he or she, was hiding… from me."

It was a little silent. I could understand this after hearing that your best friend is schizophrenic and__has a stalker! The cafeteria was loud but I could feel the silence between us. Danny was obviously thinking deeply about this by the way his eyebrows were furrowed and the way his blue eyes were so concentrated to the floor. I always found it cute when he concentrated. Or did anything really. But as a Goth it's not very healthy to admit this. Tucker was just staring at me but not the way he was before when he practically called me sick. He looked at me like he really cared for the situation. Me? I was just staring at the table, replaying everything that just happened.

Then our secret silence was unbroken with Tucker's voice, "When you heard the voice, what did you hear? What did it say?" Danny's eyes were now on me and my reactions.

"It--- it called my name a few times. Then, it said… it said that it wanted me..." I told them. I saw Danny tense and Tucker leaned back on his chair. "But no one else was around me but Danny. He had already told me that he hadn't heard it, so I considered the voice as a misunderstanding. But over the classes I thought about it. The voice sounded familiar. Not some one I know in particular, but I felt that I knew him somewhere. But he sounded almost… longing…" Both Tucker and Danny's eyes widened they looked at each other for moment then back at me. I just bit my lip and sank into my seat, not in embarrassment but nervousness.

What's happening to me?

* * *

After lunch was my science class. The school finally listened to my cause about dissecting frogs. Now, they had virtual frogs to dissect on the internet. I'm still offended on how they completely ignored my request on the robotic frog and I'm still stiff about dissecting frogs in any shape or form, but they listened.

I walked into the room and sat next to Valerie. Valerie and I are--- how you can call--- semi-friends. We do talk, but there are no guarantees on us not arguing each chance we get. I still slightly-despise her since one: she dated Danny, two: she hunts Danny, and three: she still blames Danny Phantom for "ruining" her life. That's the number one thing that bugs me about her. Half the only reason that she actually hunts Danny Phantom is because she claims that she ruined her life. Okay, so he sort of ruined her life. But if she would listen to his explanation, she would've understood that it wasn't his entire fault. Not saying that I wouldn't completely hate him for making _**my**_ father bankrupt and have _**me**_ move into a crappy apartment, but that's just me. I hold grudges. The only reason I'm actually giving her a chance is because Tucker's got a major crush on the girl and made me sign a petition to get along with her (literally). I would've kept a strong eye on her anyways since she practically broke Danny's heart. But he recovered from that pretty quickly. Ever since summer camp, I could've sworn that he and I had gotten closer. Danny doesn't even gawk at Valerie when she walks past him anymore. Surprisingly, not even _**Paulina**_ can have him stare at her anymore! Tucker says that Danny's in love with someone else, and it's for real. He says that I'll never guess who it is. Whatever. Danny isn't my only focus. Though it aggravates me on how all the hints that Tucker has given me, compares _**to**_ me.

Mr. Cullen, my science teacher, demonstrated the experiment we were doing for the day. Apparently, we had to create some sort of fire in a beaker without it actually turning into a fire. When he told us to begin, the students put their goggles on and began the experiment. I grabbed some goggles also, but before actually putting them on, my hand touched something liquid. I just sat there for a moment then shot my clean hand up.

"Miss. Manson?" Mr. Cullen called to me.

"I've got something on my hand. Possibly from the previous classes' experiment. Can I go to the bathroom and wash it off?" I asked him showing him the wet hand. He nodded eagerly and I left the room making sure my hand hadn't touched anything else.

When I reached the girls' bathroom, I pressed my back to the door and walked in. I washed my hands quickly but not eager to start the experiment what-so-ever. I looked at myself for merely a minute and started to head for the door.

That was before I heard a crash on the other side of the door. I froze.

_Ghost? _I asked my subconscious.

_No. They don't make that much destruction before Danny gets there. _

That's when I heard screaming from students and teachers shouting for students to remain calm.

I was still. I still didn't move.

_What is going on out there?_

That's where I saw it. Gray smoke approaching from the crack on the bottom of the door covering the green and white tiles. My breathing increased as the smoke began to enter the room. That's when I decided to do something, besides just stand there and listen to screams. I walked slowly towards the door and pressed my ear against it. Resulting for the door to crumble to the floor. I jumped back and looked around.

A fire.

A fire had occurred. But it couldn't have been from the experiment. It's meant for the beaker to have a small spark not a large explosion! Even if it was from the experiment, it couldn't have spread this far before Mr. Cullen had put it out.

I decided to take action after I started coughing at the fact that I was inhaling smoke. I couldn't see much, but I could hear. The screaming was still audible and that's what I followed. I was on the second floor and the stairway that was closest to me was blocked by a wall of fire. I continued to follow the screaming. I was coughing and trying to cover my nose with my shirt to decrease the smoke that I was breathing in. I saw a head and noticed that I was close to a group of students, which was a good thing. Until the ceiling completely collapsed in front of me, sending ash and dirt to my face. I rubbed my eyes then opened them, but saw nothing. Just grayness. Naturally, if my life wasn't in danger, I would take pride in this. The actuality that this is life threatening just made me even more frantic to get out of the building than I already was. I tried look around myself, trying to find an exit out. But as soon as I opened my eyes again, dirt was immediately flown into them. I wasn't going to stop there; I wouldn't. I used one hand to cover my eyes and the other to feel my way around as I walked around. I occasionally tripped over a few things and eventually fell on some very sharp wood that I felt cut into my stomach.

I couldn't move anymore. My stomach was now aching and my throat hurt from coughing so much. I couldn't shout for help because once I opened my mouth I could be inhaling more smoke than needed. I was now laying there feeling the heat continue to close in on me. My eyes were still closed but I saw something bright from inside my eyelids. I slowly tried opening my eyes and found them open with ease, still using my other hand to cover my eyes. I found sweat on my forehead and dirt on my hand.

The light that I had seen was a white flame. A large one. It looked as if it had been floating in mid air. As I looked closely at the one flame it looked like it was placed on a blue head. The flame representing its hair, or something. The flame was getting closer and closer and as my eyes became getting clearer and clearer I noticed that the on the face of the blue head were red eyes…

My eyes widened.

_They were the same red eyes I saw at the park! _

I tried my best to back away from the figure in fear, but my stomach had been stopping me in doing so. It was screaming in pain and I couldn't move.

"Stay away from me," I whispered directing the command to the figure. It kept moving and moving, until it just… vanished.

The flame. The blue face. The red eyes. They were all gone. Almost as if by magic. I was so close to fainting, so close to edging towards unconsciousness.

That's when I saw a body. It was _flying_? Then it stopped right in front of me. I still couldn't move. I still couldn't speak. I just sat there watching its actions cautiously. Then it ran towards me and held me in its arms. I forced my body to struggle against the stranger's in an attempt to take the pressure off my stomach. I coughed and that made it hug me tighter. I fought harder.

"Sam, Sam, stop! It's me Danny!" It said. I stopped struggling and felt tears slide down my now _**very**_ dirty cheeks. He was still hugging me and I was still in pain.

"Danny, stop. Please! You're hurting me." I whimpered painfully. He pulled away looking at me puzzled, then looked down to my stomach, then gasped.

"Oh, Sam! You're bleeding! I'm going to get you out of here okay?" He told me reassuringly. I nodded my head and he picked me up.

I still coughed in Danny's arms, but once I felt it was safe, I blacked out.

But the last thing that I saw before I closed my eyes, were the red eyes and the white flame.


	4. Coincidence? Don’t think so

**Alright, I just want to get something straight before you read the 4****th**** chapter. When I wrote "Mr. Cullen" in the 3****rd**** chapter, it had nothing to do with **_**Twilight**_**. As I was writing that, I was driving myself crazy because I couldn't find a random last name for the Science teacher. I kept re-reading that chapter and thinking that that name was so familiar. It wasn't until after I actually posted that chapter that I realized that "Cullen" was the last name of Edward in **_**Twilight**_**. I laughed myself like crazy when I realized this. I just wanted to point this out to all you **_**Twilight **_**fans. I seriously never read it and I don't plan on it. I even ignore my friends on that suggestion. I have nothing against **_**Twilight**_** and I love reading, I just don't like reading what everyone else reads. If it's a trend to read any other book, I'd be forced not to read it. **

**Sorry, I just wanted to point out these little facts about me. On with the story…**

**Mz. Jinky 3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: Coincidence? ---Don't think so.**

_A hand? _I realized. _Yeah, that's a hand. So, I can feel. That's a good sign, right?_

_Beeping…constant beeping…Oh, geez! This is worst than my alarm clock except there are two sides to this. One: it's not as loud, two: I can't move to shut it off. _

I was awake. I've been awake for maybe 30 minutes. Problem was; I couldn't move or even open my eyes. I've been trying to gain more consciousness but the only accomplishment I've gotten so far was sound and touch. I could feel a hand holding mine. It was rubbing a finger against the back of my hand, and holding it very tightly. After a few more seconds I was able to let out a groan and I was able to stir a bit.

_Okay, so I can move now!_

"Sam?" A voice called to me.

_Who was that?_

I knew it was a boy. And I knew I knew him, or else he wouldn't be holding my hand at the moment. His voice sounded shaky. As if he'd been _crying_?

I was finally able to struggle to get my eyelids open but only to be greeted by a large burst of light forcing my eyes closed once again. I tried to open them again, but prepared myself. Once my eyes adjusted, my vision was still a bit blurry. But I was almost able to make out a face. He had raven hair and eyebrows. His eyes were blue and _red_?

I knew who it was.

"Danny?" I managed to croak out. I noticed that my mouth had been covered with a clear mask. It felt as if it was sending air into it. He smiled slightly, but it fell way too soon when I decided to speak once more. "Danny, where am I?" That's when I was finally getting nervous about what was around me. It was a white room. The entire room was white. I saw there was an old, gray television hanging from the ceiling. I was lying on a white bed with two remotes on the side of it. When I turned my head towards Danny again I noticed where the beeping had come from. I was wired to an IV. I was in a hospital!

"Sam, you got hurt real bad. Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" Danny asked me tightening his grip on my hand. I shook my head. He let out a shaky breath and continued, "There was a fire; in the school. Somehow you weren't anywhere near the group. When I found you, you were stabbed with a piece of wood that was cutting through your stomach. You weren't burnt or anything, but you lost tons of blood."

That's when everything came back to me. The ceiling collapsing in front of me, the piece of wood, the white flame… The red eyes… they were there too.

"Why is there a mask on my face?" I asked him trying to take the mask off, and then succeeding.

"You inhaled too much smoke to be breathing on your own. You kept coughing and having trouble breathing before they put the mask on you. Then you finally relaxed and fell asleep."

"Danny, how long have I been asleep?"

"A day exactly. The doctors were getting worried. If that wood hadn't stabbed through you, you probably would've woken up sooner."

_A DAY?!_ I screamed in my head. _I WASTED AN ENTIRE DAY?! _I was just too weak to exclaim that.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked him attempting to sit up, but found myself being stopped by the large bandaged gash on my stomach. So I just laid back down.

"I'd say 'bout five hours, but who's counting?" He responded using his other hand to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Five hours?! Why?! Weren't you bored just staring at me sleeping?" I snapped at him, but soon realizing that I yelled at him for doing something very generous. "I'm sorry, Danny. I just thought that sitting here would be a bit boring for you."

"I was worried, and practically begging for you to wake up. Yesterday, I was there until the nurses had to drag me out."

I smiled at his concern, but couldn't help myself from asking, "Where're my parents and Jake?" I knew what the answer was gonna be when I saw Danny frown. My parents obviously weren't here. I mean, sure they love me, but not more than what they do.

"Your parents had an important meeting with the Peace Corps, but Jake's here. He went downstairs for coffee with Tuck 15 minutes ago." Danny told me. I sighed at the misfortune, and then repeated in my mind what he just said.

_Tucker? In a Hospital? By will?_

"Tucker's here?" I questioned ridiculously. That's when the door clicked open and my African-American friend came in with my brother and a cup in his hand.

"In the flesh!" He exclaimed spreading his arms out representing his presence. "How're you feeling, Sam? You took quite a gash out there."

"I'm dealing. What are you doing here? Didn't you have like an extreme phobia of medical homes? How do they call it? --- Nosocomephobia?" I asked him. Tucker shrugged and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Are you saying that I wouldn't come for my best friend?"

"No, I'm saying you wouldn't come for your best friend in a _**hospital**_."

"That's where you are wrong, my friend. You see, I would've came except---"

"Except your friend here wanted to wear at least seven jackets and five masks just to make sure that he didn't have what the other patients had. " Jake finished for him now sitting next to Danny.

"I resent that," Tucker exclaimed in astonishment. "I was only preventing myself from any sickness. If I caught something, you two were bound to catch something too!" I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"How're you holding up, Sam. School says you were the only one who had actually gotten hurt." Jake asked leaning into his chair.

"I've felt worse, I'll be fine. But really, I was the only one who got hurt?" I questioned curiously.

_How was it possible that the whole floor being on fire, but me being the only one who got hurt?_

"Yeah, everyone was able to leave before the fire spread too far." Tucker told me.

"Well, I'm done here. Sorry, Sam, but if I want to keep my job, I have to be on time. I'll come back later alright?" Jake said. He got off the chair and gently kissed my forehead, then rubbing it with hid thumb. "Get well, okay. I'll get the doc in and tell him you woke up." He said before leaving, and he left leaving the door opened behind him.

That was when I noticed the hand I was holding. I looked down to my own and saw that Danny was still holding it. Apparently, he had done the same, blushed, and then removed the hand from mine. I wish he hadn't though. I wish he hadn't felt so uncomfortable about that. But knowing Tucker, if he had realized that Danny and I were holding hands, we would never live it down.

A few seconds later a man with a white lab coat and a clipboard came into the room. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I see you're awake, Miss. Manson?" said the doctor.

"Yes, I am." I replied finally capable to get myself sitting up, just to show the doctor that I didn't have to stay there more than 40 more minutes.

"Well, I'm Dr. Travis. Says here that you've had quite a school day yesterday, am I correct?"

"I guess, but I'm feeling much better. So if I can just…"

"Nice try, young lady. You are scheduled to stay at least one more day. A few tests just to see if you're stable, then you can leave."

"Tests," I repeated now looking nervously at Danny and Tucker.

"Just to see if that piece of wood hadn't injured any of your organs. Besides that, I'm pretty sure you're fine. We're taking precautions. Especially since the fire seemed to have happened _very _randomly. Policemen are checking out your school building to try and find the cause of the fire." The doctor wrote a few things down on the clipboard then turned back at me, "Any pain? Pain killers needed?" I shook my head.

He finally left the room a few minutes later after interrogation of my health.

"You know Sam; it was strange how a fire just randomly appeared in the school. How you were the only one hurt too. It's just… strange." Tucker observed.

Then it came to me. Everything that just happened connected to the things that I've already experienced. The fire making no sense at all was one clue. The red eyes and the flame was another. I had to tell Tucker and Danny. Something was going on.

"Tucker shut the door, and lock it. I need to tell something to you two." I commanded him as Tucker did just that. Danny scooted closer to the bed and Tucker took a chair beside him.

"What is it?" Danny asked with seriousness in his voice.

"Remember when I told you two about the red eyes and the voices that I heard?" I questioned them. They nodded. I took a deep breath and continued, "I was in the bathroom when the fire occurred. After trying to find anyone that could help me out, I was pretty sure I wasn't going to make it. Then I tripped and the wood cut into my stomach. I couldn't move. Then… then I saw something. Maybe I wasn't in the right mind because of the injury, but I did see something. Right before Danny came, I saw a white flame. After I confirmed that it was, I saw red eyes. The same red eyes I saw in the park. It was a person, and I knew that. It had a blue face and the red eyes and the flame as if it were hair. It was approaching me slowly, but then… it was gone."

"I was so scared. I had no idea what was going on. Practically thinking I was going crazy, except I somehow knew I wasn't. What was really confusing was that it disappeared just as Danny came to save me. The flame and the red eyes were the last things that I saw before I passed out." I paused; waiting for a reaction before I went on to tell them my theory. They were both staring at me; not in craziness, but in concern. I took another breath, and then said, "Guys… I think somebody's after me." Now both my friends' eyes widened.

"It does make sense," Tucker said breaking his silence, "Sam, you said that the voice said that it wanted you, right? Then the same day that you hear that voice you see the same red eyes that you saw in the park, which happened just the day before. Coincidence? I don't think so."

I turned to Danny waiting for him to say something. When he didn't I asked, "Danny, what do you think?"

He was deep in thought; I saw this. He was now glaring at the floor, cursing at one point under his breath. He then looked up at me with a frown and said, "But why? Why would somebody be after _you_? You never did anything to anyone, Sam. You did nothing to give yourself an enemy. Why would someone be after you? It does make perfect sense, except the reasons. I would expect this to happen to me, but _never _you, Sam."

"The question isn't why, Danny." I told him looking at his blue eyes, "Question is: who?"


	5. Whose the Ghost?

**Hey, guys. This chapter is probably not going to be as descriptive or as well done as the other chapters, only because I was in a rush to write it. Sorry it took so long, but so much has happened. My next chapter may not even be out till December 1****st****. It might just have to be after I take my SSATs, sorry. Anyways I just can't wait until January is completely and utterly over. I know it didn't even start but seriously, a lot is going on. **

**Don't wanna bore you with my life problems.**

**On with the story.**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Whose the Ghost?**

"Skulker?"

"Ghost's Zone."

"Ember?"

"Ghost's Zone."

"Johnny 13?"

"Kitty."

"Kitty?"

"Ghost Zone."

"Fright Knight?"

"Jailed."

"Box Ghost?

"Who cares?"

I was let out of the hospital yesterday and Jake practically super-glued me to my bed. Today, Danny, Tucker, and I decided to go through all the ghosts that Danny has encountered and find out if they were on the loose. The school is closed for a week to for investigation and to fix up the third floor, and floor of the fourth. Tucker has his laptop wired to the ghost's zone's data chip. This way, we can see the activity of the ghosts that are in the ghost's zone. Danny has a list of the ghosts and Tucker is reciting the ghosts' movements. By doing this, Danny can find out which ghosts are in the ghost's zone and which ghosts are suspects to the fire in the school; and my injury.

"Desiree?"

"Ghost's zone."

"Ghost King?"

"Ghost's zone."

"Spectra?"

"Therapy."

"This is going no where, you know that?" I told them hanging upside down from Danny's bed. "This will probably take hours before we actually find a ghost that Danny has fought and that is not in the ghost's zone."

"Nocturne?"

"Ghost's zone."

"Sam," Danny said finally turning towards me, "Do you expect us to just sit around and do nothing, while something is out to get you? Don't think so. Your life might even be on the line, Sam. I'm not taking any chances. If it takes hours, then so be it."

I sighed, knowing that there was no getting through to Danny when it came to my safety.

"Technus?"

"What would Technus want with me?" I asked annoyingly.

"Hush!" Tucker demanded, "Ghost's zone."

"Lunch Lady?" Danny asked crossing a name off his list.

"Torturing prisoners in Walker's prison."

"If we're going to spend the whole day doing _**this**_, can I be excused from this exciting adventure through stalking ghost's lives?" I said sarcastically. "I'm gonna get a drink from the kitchen."

"Pariah Dark?"

"Ghost's zone."

"Hotep-Ra?"

"Sarcophagus."

"Go on, Sam. We'll be right here. Come straight back up though, okay?" Danny told me turning back to Tucker's laptop.

"Prince Aragon?"

"Castle."

"Ghost Writer?"

"Ghost's zone."

I got off from Danny's bed and walked out the door and down his steps. His parents were at a ghost convention while Danny's sister, Jazz, was out checking out colleges.

I took a cup from one of the cabinets and filled it with the water at the faucet; completely relieved to be away from my protective friends. I leaned myself on the edge of the counter, taking everything, taking the first few sips.

Suddenly, a wind rushed past me; making my hair fly to cover my face.

_That's odd_, I thought turning towards the direction the wind flew. Then I turned towards a window to see if it was open. It wasn't.

Another rush of the wind flew past except this time…it didn't stop. The glass fell from my hand and shattered on the floor. It was now swirling around me like a cyclone now lifting from the ground. The noise from the wind filled my ears and when I tried to scream, nothing was able to come out. The wind was knocking everything off the counters. Knocking the tables over, breaking glass. Suddenly, I heard rapid footsteps coming from the staircases.

_Come on, Danny_, I pleaded in my mind.

Tucker and Danny both screamed out my name, but couldn't get to even 20 ft close to me because of the wind's force. Soon after that, Danny turned ghost and flew after me. The wind that was carrying me _**carried **_me. It was _**moving **_me. I tried to scream again but the wind swallowed my voice. Danny was now trying to keep pace with the strong force like cyclone. My eyes were closed now because I couldn't keep my eyes open for more than 3 seconds. I guess the wind phased through the walls because I heard many screams and shouts. I opened my eyes to see Danny phasing into the cyclone and reach for my hand. I reached for his too and soon was able to grasp it. Danny turned me intangible with him pulled me out, concluding with me falling into Danny arms (not that I minded).

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked me concerned. I just nodded as he lowered me to ground level.

As soon as I felt Danny putting me down, he pulled me into a strong hug and stroked my hair.

Danny gave out a quivering sigh and told me, "I was so scared, Sam. I thought you were hurt when you screamed. I---I…"

"Danny," I spoke pulling away from his hug, "I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. I'm fine."

He didn't believe me; I could tell. I wouldn't believe me either because I was scared out of my socks. Danny was now glaring at what ever was behind me. I turned around.

Vlad Plasmius.

He was clapping now, quite boringly though. He yawned covering his mouth with his hand the grinned. "Well, as much as I hate breaking moments---Oh wait! --- I love breaking them!"

"What do you want, Vlad?" Danny growled pushing me behind him.

"What do I want?" He repeated as if it was the most ridiculous thing you could say, "What I want is your little girlfriend." I saw Danny tense then take a step closer towards Vlad. Vlad just took a few more steps forward facing Danny almost nose-to-nose.

"Why? If it's me you want, leave Sam alone. 'Cause I swear, if you do one more thing to hurt her…"

"Oh no, Daniel! Samantha is much more value than you know. You see, I've made a preposition with a friend of mine. I take Sam, and we both get what we want."

"So, were you the one I was continuously seeing? The red eyes? The white flame?" I asked him stepping out from behind Danny.

"This is our first encounter, Miss Manson. The attacks that you have experienced came all from a **_friend_**. A **_friend _**that adores you very much." Vlad replied smirking before disappearing to thin air.

"Well," Tucker said now running towards us with his PDA, "I guess Vlad's not in the ghost's zone, now is he?"


	6. Sparks and A Lot More to Come

**I am so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I know I said December 1****st**** but I had tons of writer's block and I got into some sort of depression state. Things are real hectic these days. I got it done and that's all that matters. It probably won't be as good and it'll probably seem a bit rushed but I really was rushing through this anyways. I hope you guys like it.**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sparks and A Lot More to Come**

Can things get any worse? Over the last few hours I began to hate ghost's shields; really hate them. I intensively despise them now. It's official. Danny installed a ghost's shield around my house. Making so that ghosts can't come in, but Tucker specialized it so I can't come out. How childish is that? I'm on lockdown in my own house. How intriguing.

Danny left fifteen minutes ago to grab Tucker from some sort of geek convention.

Here I am, left in my house. There's no excitement in trying to get a ghost here and I'm officially on a time-out from the rest of the world. How exciting…

"Hey Sam," Danny said phasing into the room. "It's just us today. Tuck's mom is making him clean his room."

"Well," I said sitting up on my bed, "We won't see him until next Friday now. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"We have to do something. You won't let me out of my own house and you need to entertain me. Get to it Inviso-bill!"

"How 'bout we play some video games?"

"Don't wanna. Jake and his buddies are probably hogging the PS3."

"How about a movie?"

"That's a better suggestion," I said as I already began exiting my room and heading to the entertainment room. I could still hear the pathetic and very immature noises that Jake was creating with his friends upstairs, but I knew that once I put the movie on I didn't have to hear it anymore.

We sat in the seats at the very middle as I picked up the remote beside me, looking for genres.

"Alright, what're you in the mood for? Thriller/Horror? Documentary? Drama? Romance?" I asked him looking at the blue screen filled with themes of movies. Danny cupped his hand on his chin and stroked it dramatically, looking up to the ceiling.

"I know if I chose romance you'd probably gag at the scenes," Danny said thought fully.

_Not when I'm with you_, I wanted to say but ended up thinking it instead.

"The last time Tucker chose a documentary on robotics, you fell asleep," he added.

_Correction: I fell asleep on your __**shoulder**_, I thought mischievously to myself.

"I think you're angry enough with me, and it would be worse to be screaming to the screen '_He's cheating on you! He went to bed with that freakin' slut!'_ during a drama. I think a Thriller/Horror would be better for your Gothic outlook."

"Very good choice, Danny," I said already skimming through movies on that section.

Danny knew me _**way**_ too well.

"Let's watch **The Ring 2**. The last time we tried watching it we couldn't hear a word because of Tucker's constant screaming," Danny suggested, using his finger to point to the movie title.

I shrugged and answered, "Sure. Anyways, it is just us today." And I played the movie.

At first I was watching it, then I ended up watching Danny's reactions. He was so immersed in the movie. His blue eyes were bulged at the most scary parts like when the little girl appears out of the bathtub **(AN: That part scared the shit out of me.)**

I didn't notice hat I was staring at him until Danny turned to me and locked my eyes with his. I couldn't turn away. He smiled slightly before placing a hand on mine that was laying on the arm rest. I felt my face was warm now as I slowly moved closer to Danny. I could feel my stupid heart pounding, threatening to pop out my chest 'cause I swear it will.

We still stared at each other, wondering what it meant.

_Do I have something on my face?_ I wondered. I almost dared myself to feel around my face and break eye contact with Danny. But I didn't move. Danny didn't move. He wasn't looking at my eyes anymore. Now, we he was staring at my mouth. I forced myself not to react and lick my chapped lips or even stare at his own. Instead I bit down at my lower lip.

That's not as bad right?

Danny leaned in now. I knew what he wanted. I would've never guessed, but he wants to kiss me. I had half a mind to tell him what he as doing and half a mind to go along and just kiss him.

I decided to play along and lean in with him. As soon as I was sure that we would do something embarrassing and bump noses we heard a loud scream. I snapped back looking around myself cautiously. I almost thought for a second that it came from the movie, but then I heard a crash from upstairs then a shout from Jake.

I abruptly stood up rushing towards the stairs. Suddenly a hand clasped over my wrist stopping me from moving.

"Sam," Danny spoke, "Stay here."

"But, Danny, my brother's upstairs. He could be hurt," I told him fiercely staring at the stairs in front of me.

"You could be hurt too if you go up there. Please, Sam, just stay down here until I say so." Two rings were now formed around Danny's waist spreading towards his head and feet changing him to Danny Phantom. "I have no idea how _**anything**_ got in here. Tuck was sure that it was ghost proof, " he said flying up the staircase.

I don't know what he expected me to do while my brother was possibly suffering up there. I was definitely not staying down here. I turned the movie off to prevent suspicions from who ever was upstairs before slowly walking up the stairs. I prayed that the stairs would creak like they always did. Of course you can't always have it your way.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I hid behind the door way of the kitchen making sure that no one saw me. I took one more step before noticing I was stepping on something. I looked down slowly before gasping at the sight of an unconscious body lying on the rug.

I recognized him as one of Jake's buddies, Mike.

"I thought I told you not to go looking for Sam," I heard Danny say sternly. I wasn't looking. I didn't even know if Jake was still breathing. I just listened.

"I guess I misunderstood," said a dark voice that I assumed was Vlad Plasmius.

"How'd you get in here anyways? There's a ghost shield up."

"I had an escort," Vlad said. I noticed he was gesturing towards Mike.

_He must've phased into Mike. The ghost shield didn't affect him_, I realized gazing down at Mike.

I was close to kneeling down to feel for a pulse until a loud voice interrupted my attempt.

"Nice to join us, Samantha," Vlad said as I froze in place. My eyes were wide and I forgot to breathe. I looked up to see Danny warning me with his eyes and Vlad grinning widely.

"I told you to stay downstairs," Danny snarled.

"I didn't listen," I answered feeling guilty.

"Come with me, Samantha," Vlad said, "Someone would like to see you."

"Who told you that I'd like to see them?" I questioned rhetorically crossing my arms over my chest.

"Who said I was _asking_ you to see him?" That was when Vlad shot ectoplasm at Danny and shot him across the room.

"Danny!" I shouted to him, attempting to run towards him. But Vlad caught my arm and spun me face-to-face with him.

"You're coming with me," he said, his hot breath blowing on my face. He turned himself and I intangible and he flew me through the wall and flew me across the town.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him struggling at his grip on my arms.

"Alright," Vlad responded loosening his grip then finally drop me, leaving me to plunge into Amity.

I screamed, flailing my arms around in a panic before I felt Vlad catch me again.

I tried to glare at him, but the shock of me almost falling to my near death caught up with me. "What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked him weakly, feeling myself about to pass out.

"You'd be way too valuable to let go, now wouldn't you? My boss wouldn't be very happy if I just gave you up."

"Vlad Masters has a boss? That'll be the day."

"Oh, and it is! A lot more is to come for you, young Samantha. A lot more is to come…"

Then, all I could see was darkness.


	7. Confusion Part 1

**Alright, guys. I tried my best to get this chapter out quicker because it's one of the most important. I'll be able to update more often now because my SSATs were this morning (hell). But anyways things get a little more confusing for Sam in this chapter, so follow me on this and you won't get as mixed up as Sam does.**

**Review plz.**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confusion Part 1**

_I was running; running fast._

_The branches of the trees scratched my cheeks as I tried to push them away. My feet were killing me with each step, but I had to keep running. My head was throbbing from my movement, but I had to keep running. My throat ached and my legs were giving out, but I __**had **__to keep running. _

_I was panting harshly by the time I felt that I had lost him. Leaning against the tree behind me, I placed my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. Then one by one I took off the boots and massaged my feet, trying to cease the pain. _

_The forest was dark and almost quiet, ignoring the owls and crickets. I listened closer and closer, listening for him to approach me to scare me out of my wits. I picked up the boots that I set on the floor and tiptoed along the forest, trying to get myself as far away from him as possible. I could barely see where I was going by myself. There were no stars in sight and the moon was no where to be seen. I could've sworn I heard the hooting of the owls get louder and the sounds the crickets made grew annoying as I tried to escape the forest. _

_He was going to follow me out and I knew it. And when he did, no one could save me. _

_I knew that much._

_He could do what ever he wanted with me. Though I instantly knew that he wanted power. He didn't want his way with me. He didn't want me as a hostage. He wanted my power. _

_I had no idea what power I had that possessed him to want it. What power I had that possessed him to want __**me**__._

_But he did._

_He wanted both._

_Slow footsteps snapped me out of my stupor. _

_Slow footsteps…_

_He was taunting me; mocking me. _

_I began to run again; faster than before. My feet, only covered by my socks, were hitting rocks and sticks that stuck out of the ground and the pinched my feet. But I ignored the pain and continued to run. _

'_Run away from him', was the only thing that I let mind pursue, 'Run away from him.'_

_So I did. _

_I didn't stop until I found myself blocked by a mountain's wall randomly placed in front of me._

_I turned from left to right and I began to run right into the forest again. I would do anything to get myself away from him. _

_Suddenly flames began to burst from the ground blocking my path. I ran to the left and the same occurred._

_I started to pant again. I was nervous enough to start hyperventilating. I wasn't going to die this way. I wouldn't let myself. _

_I felt myself get hot as the flames increased to close me in like walls._

_Then the footsteps appeared louder and closer, as if he were right next to me. I could hear the footsteps from all directions. _

_I closed my eyes and leaned my back against the mountain. I was trying to relax myself, but I could still hear the footsteps. _

_**His**__ footsteps._

_When I opened my eyes again, I saw others…_

_Red ones. _

_I screamed in fear and threw the boot in my right hand at them. The red eyes went away for a moment then came back a bit closer then last. _

_I threw the other and the same happened but instead of just the two red eyes, a cackled grin appeared, reveling a grin, and two sharp front teeth. _

_I tasted my sweat as the perspiration slid to my lips. _

_I wasn't nervous anymore. _

_I was __**really **__sweating._

_The fire that was on my left and my right continued to close in on me, and I saw him create firewall from where his eyes were. _

'_I'm gonna die', I realized, 'I'm gonna die.' _

_The flames grew closer and closer. As they did, something made me think that I hated Danny._

"_AAAAAHHH----_

* * *

"AAHH!!" I screamed shooting up from sleep. I was breathing heavily, remembering that dream. I put my hand to my forehead, wiping the sweat. I took a moment to take in my surroundings.

I was in a room.

But I wasn't in mine.

I was lying on a soft bed with white sheets and a wooden balcony above me. I was definitely not in my room. There was a dresser against the wall with a mirror on it and the room was completely dark. There was a balcony to my left and the door was open.

_Where am I? _I thought as I got up from the bed. I now saw that I was wearing a silk nightgown that reached my ankles. I walked to the balcony and looked out, leaning over the rail. I was definitely not in Amity Park anymore. All around me was grass and trees. A road was there but that was it. That's when I noticed where I was. I was in a….a castle.

_Huh_, I thought, _I don't remember signing up for medieval reenactments. _

"I see you're awake, Samantha," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around.

Vlad. This guy just seems to pop out of every possible place!

Then the events that I previously remembered sprang into my thoughts.

* * *

_**Flashback**__**:**_

_I tried to glare at him, but the shock of me almost falling to my near death caught up with me. "What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked him weakly, feeling myself about to pass out._

"_You'd be way too valuable to let go, now wouldn't you? My boss wouldn't be very happy if I just gave you up."_

"_Vlad Masters has a boss? That'll be the day."_

"_Oh, and it is! A lot more is to come for you, young Samantha. A lot more is to come…"_

_Then, all I could see was darkness._

* * *

"Where am I?" I demanded to know. "Get me out of here!" Then a terrible headache came to me and I groaned in agony.

"Quiet Samantha, you're not quite stable yet." Vlad told me entering the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked rubbing my forehead with my hand.

"I might've had something to do with you fainting the other night. It was either that or your anger will get the best of your powers."

_Powers?_

"What are you talking about?"

"No rushing. We'll get to that in time. Throw on a robe and meet me in the garden. Everything will be explained there."

"How can I trust you?"

"Trusting me will extend your lifetime on this earth." My eyes widened at this as he began to exit the room.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around. "Where are my clothes? And who changed me out of them?" I wondered curiously. Vlad smirked and I prayed that it wasn't him who had.

"You trust him quite a lot. He was practically jumping for joy to be able to change you. Don't worry there will be no more surprise changes from him while you live here," he said exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

_Living here?_


	8. Confusion Part 2

**This is real short and I'm sorry for that. There's not much to say about this chapter except for me being sorry about it coming out so late. **

**So….**

**Go on read it.**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confusion Part 2**

I grabbed the pink robe (gross!) hung inside a closet door and ran out the room. Vlad's mansion was bigger than my own. There were at least 3 floors as I looked down the railing of the stairs. They were spiral stairs and went down those 3 floors. Each of the floors had at least 7 rooms on either side of the stairs; left or right. There was a large royal rug in the middle of each step that went down to last floor. The stairs didn't creak, but each step made my head scream.

_Maybe, it was my movement_, I thought to myself. _Maybe, it was what Vlad did to me._

_Maybe it was the power Vlad mentioned._

_Power…_

That word lingered in my head and made me greatly curious. I remembered my dream. How I was running away from "him" and instinctively knew that he wanted power.

_**My **_power.

Who was "he" anyways? Why was it that in my dream I knew exactly who it was but now I had no idea what-so-ever? Could it be possible that I had forgotten? It's normal for people to forget their dreams. Why had it seem so real? Why had I been sweating just as much as I had been in the dream? Was "he" the flame I saw at Casper High? Was "he" the red eyes I saw at the park?

Vlad had a lot of explaining to do.

I ran down the remaining steps of the stairs ignoring the pain in my head and opened the two doors to the exit. I stepped out the porch of his house and looked around. All I saw was grass; well-cut, clean grass. I decided to wander as I felt my head ache cease. I took a deep breath in, inhaling all the pleasures of being outside and around so many plants. I inhaled again but something broke that trance. I felt something. Right at the pit of my stomach, and it made me gasp while grasping it in pain.

Then there was some sort of force that made me limp deeper into the backyard of Vlad Master's backyard. I spotted Vlad picking out live plant roots from the ground. It didn't take an environmentalist to know that it was he garden. I noticed that every time that I saw him pull a weed the pain in my stomach and head continued to become worse and worse.

I scampered to Vlad's side as fast as I could (which was pretty fast since I made track).

"Why, hello, Samantha," Vlad greeted still pulling roots from the ground. I didn't know why it bothered me so much. But being so close to him pulling---_**torturing **_the plant just kills me inside. Literally.

"Vlad," I managed to gasp out, "please stop."

He stopped.

I stopped.

I didn't realize until just then that I had been on my knees glaring at the grass. There were tears in my eyes.

_Tears?_

Vlad took me by my arms and pulled me back up to my feet. "What's wrong?" he asked with a smug grin. I looked around myself in uncertainty then shook my head.

"I don't know," I admitted as I noticed the pain was gone from both my head and stomach.

"I do." Vlad leaned back down to the ground and began tugging onto the plant again.

I felt the pain again.

"This is a reaction from your powers, Samantha," Vlad explained standing up once more. He led me deeper into the backyard where I found myself surrounded by small flowers and trees. "Do you feel _**that**_?" he asked me placing his hands on my shoulder and walking behind me.

The really weird thing about all this was the fact that I _**did **_feel it. Whatever Vlad meant I felt it. It was a collision of bliss and content with a pinch of utopia in one. What I really wanted to ask was why I felt that way all of the sudden. I could've sworn that I was struggling in pain 2 minutes ago, but now I feel as if everything was well. I was never kidnapped. I was never ignored by my parents. I never left Danny…

"What is this?" I whispered almost smiling, then quickly remembering that Vlad was the one who had kidnapped me.

"A reaction to your powers," Vlad answered back.

"What do you mean by 'powers'? What does that mean?"

"Do you remember the Undergrowth incident last year? Do you know how much power he gave you? How much power he let you control?"

"I still have that? Undergrowth didn't take it back when Danny defeated him?" Just saying Danny's name hurt me.

"He didn't take it all back. There was one specific cell that was kept deep with in your body. It obviously reproduced and created more of itself." Everything seemed so much more confusing now. I had…powers. I had a supernatural cell reproduce and create more of itself. Was I…a ghost?

"Are you telling me that I turned into a ghost?" I asked him turning away from the scene to Vlad.

"I wouldn't exactly say that Undergrowth was a ghost. He couldn't exactly fly or go intangible or turn invisible for that matter **(AN: If Undergrowth could do all that stuff, he didn't in this fanfic. Sorry)**. Maybe he was a ghost but with one specific power, who knows? But whatever he had, you have," Vlad explained.

"Can I do whatever he could? Can I grow vines and control them as well as he could? Can I control nature just as he could?"

"Yes."

"How then?" I questioned doubting him. "I've never had these feeling before. It wasn't until you drugged me…"

"I didn't drug you, and that had nothing to do with what's going on with you at the moment. The only reason that you haven't felt this before is because that cell has grown fully now. It's noticeable now that you had these powers. You had a reaction to your powers when you saw me pull those live roots. You felt pain. You had a reaction to your powers when you entered a natural environment. You felt happiness."

"Is this why you took me?" I asked him. "To take my powers? 'Cause I---I really don't want them. I don't need them."

"I've told you before. I'm not the only one that wants you. I couldn't just take them and let you leave. Besides, they're not strong enough. Once you learn more about them and you get stronger with them, I'll take them."

"Then I can leave," I questioned anxiously. "Then I can leave?"

"Then you can leave."


	9. Teach Me Something

**And the award for 'Worst Author of the Year' goes to….. me! I must be soooo hated right now. I was hoping on finishing this chapter so so long ago but then so many things popped up and…. Okay who am I kidding? I might as well win the 'Lamest Excuses' award also. *sighs* Well, o hope I can win my reader's trust back by posting this chapter. Possibly the next chapter will show Sam's "stalker" or the chapter after (tho I think most of you guys already kno who it is). I am not closing this story down yet so don't worry, my fans.**

**That's it. **

**Read my lame excuse for a chapter from your favorite worst author.**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Teach Me Something**

"So, what do you want me to learn? If these stupid powers are what are keeping me here, the quicker I learn the better," I claimed walking beside him, still in the field but walking deeper into it. Vlad had let me change into some proper "training" clothes instead of a robe and nightgown. It was just a t-shirt with sweatpants and black sneakers.

"It takes time, Samantha. You can not just choose to develop more power and obtain it. You have to learn, and let yourself be taught," Vlad told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not my master or anything. Just because I'm being held here and you're going to be 'training' me, doesn't mean that I don't hate you."

"I wouldn't expect anything more."

He continued walking with his hand folded behind his back and his head held high. He then stopped.

"Close your eyes," Vlad instructed with his back facing my face. I tilted my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked him. Vlad turned around and rolled his eyes in frustration. "Just do it, Samantha."

"Why? How do I know that you're not going to do some weird ghost thing to me? Do you know how---"

"MANSON!" Vlad shouted at me with his fists surrounded with ectoplasm, as if ready to shoot it at me. "If I had wanted to do something like that, I would have when you were unconscious. But, unfortunately, my _**boss**_would have my head if I had hurt you. Now would you just close your eyes and everything would be a bit easier." I scoffed at his outburst but closed my eyes anyways.

"Who _**is**_ your boss anyways?" I asked him opening one eye to watch his pacing form.

"That is something that I can't tell you yet," He told me as he stopped his pacing to look at my face. "Keep your eyes closed or this won't work." I abruptly closed my eyes.

"What am I doing?"

"Can you do me a favor and shut up for a measly minute?!"

"Fine…"

"Think of something growing from the ground. Think of what you should feel if so was to happen; vibrations beneath your feet. Pretend that you can feel sprouts lifting themselves off the ground to produce long and wild weeds. Can you do that?"

I took a deep breath and concentrated. Thinking about the ground that I was standing on almost feeling what was even beneath it. I felt my knees tremble and I lost balance falling flat on my back. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a large vine shooting straight up kissing the blue sky.

"Do it again. See if you can make more than just one. Maybe without falling over," Vlad commanded harshly. I flinched and closed my eyes again. I stood up and forced my feet to the ground to keep them firm and steady. I concentrated even harder picturing thousands of weeds and vines swaying with one getting Vlad. I smiled at that image.

I felt the vibrations, stronger than the ones before, and was able to stay on my feet. When I looked up there were two more vines standing taller than the other and swaying from its height. Vlad just shook his head again and told me to do it again.

I had no idea what he was aiming for, but this continued about 6 more times. By this time, there were 23 vines moving and swaying wildly with two small trees that could look about 8 years old. I tried harder this time. I dug my sneakers into the dirt _**feeling**_ the roots the vines have created. This time, the vibrations were stronger than they had been the many other times I had made those other plants. I came to notice that the stronger and taller the vines I created were, the stronger the vibrations would seem. I felt myself being lifted from the ground and then suddenly it all stopped.

I opened an eye and found myself standing on a large vine that would seem to connect to every other vine that I had created. I slowly slid down the vine and landed on my feet gracefully, feeling proud of myself. I smiled widely, but then turned to Vlad as if asking if I did it right. He just had his arms crossed over his chest and he shook his head and shot the vine from the middle with ectoplasm. The pit of stomach just pinched and shot pain making me clutch my stomach.

"What was that for?" I asked incredulously. "Did you see how high it was and you just shot it down like that?"

"It wasn't good enough. Not any of it was good enough," he told me coldly walking away now. "But it wasn't bad."

"It wasn't good enough?" I called after him. He ignored me. That's when I really got angry and ran up blocking his path. "You stalk me, you hurt Danny to get me, you kidnap me, you threaten me, you won't let me leave, and now you except me to just take that?! I don't care if it wasn't good enough _**Plasmius**_. I really don't. I was just told by my kidnapper that I obtained powers from the thing that attacked me last year. I was just told that I couldn't leave unless these powers became more powerful so you can take them. I just want to go home! So, if I didn't do well enough for you, teach me! Don't just stand there and watch my mistakes or I'll never leave. So you'd better teach me something…. or it will _**never**_ be good enough."

I was in his face, almost as angry as I was with Danny when he created those stupid Tuck and Sam bots. Vlad's face remained emotionless. But that was before he smirked and pushed me back.

"The irony is funny. As much as I would love to kill you; my boss would kill _**me**_ if I did. Though he allows me to kidnap you and take away all your power. I find this hysterical," Vlad commented only laughing a bit.

"I'll go crazy if you don't just tell me who this boss of yours is."

"Later in time you will find out." He told me backing away and creating some distance between us. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but that was before he said, "Okay, let me teach you something."

I smiled in satisfaction and closed my eyes.

**AN: Some might think that Vlad sort of kind of being nice to Sam would be creepy. But I think it gives my story the "umph" it needs. Lol. Til next time.**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**


	10. Realization

**I am soooo happy to have finally finished this chapter… and I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this chapter. I started this a while ago and it was finished to but some mechanic thought it smart to just shut the power off without my consideration. so, I got pissed and took a break. Then my computer just stopped working and didn't start until maybe 3-4 weeks ago. **

**But I think I like this chapter so much better than the one I had done before. It is actually. Now I am trying to get in chapters once a week.. especially since the plot is starting to kick in..**

**And guess what Sam finds out in this chapter? If you don't know (im pretty sure you know) youll just have to read and find out. **

**Oh! And the first part of this chapter doesn't have a lot of dialogue and I find it hard to read stuff like that too. But it really is important I promise.**

**Alright, go on read it! **

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Realization**

I trudged my way back into the castle, exhausted. I could still feel the sweat making its way to the base of my neck. It felt like I had been outside for days; and once I would think that, I would notice that only an hour had gone by. As ridiculous as I found my tiredness, I couldn't help but feel stronger.

Vlad had taught me to braid vines together to help them hold. He taught me to control them properly. Vlad also taught me to dodge with the vegetation appropriately and able to use any plant to my own advantage.

In my mind, I prayed not to put so much trust in the man or any at all. He kidnapped me, he knocked me out, and he broke into my house. Nevertheless, if he had done all that, why do I have the tendency to trust him at all? Was it because he was teaching me? Maybe it was because he hadn't killed me right then and there on the spot. On the other hand, maybe it was because Danny still hadn't arrived.

I knew that Danny knew that Vlad captured me. He must've known that Vlad took me to his castle. Danny definitely should have shown up by now. I couldn't help but think of the worst. Vlad could've paid other ghosts to get Danny! It wasn't like Danny was the most loved ghost in the entire world; he was practically wanted dead or alive!

My mind then wondered to my other best friend. Tucker... He _**must **_be immensely worried. I mean, who else could give him the latest upgrades for his PDA?

I chuckled at this. Tucker could always make me do that. Even in times like this.

I also knew that Danny could handle pests like that. What reason would he have to keep on his ass on a chair than to come and save me?

However, it wasn't like I needed much saving. Besides the overwork and aching limbs, Vlad wasn't really harming me. He only wanted my power, and then I could go home. However, Vlad being Vlad, who could really trust him? He could always keep me for leverage against Danny. He could always use my powers to eliminate me. He could just easily hand me over to his boss.

_Who the hell is he?_ I asked myself as I jadedly stomped up Vlad's carpeted steps to the room I was staying in.

The clues were all there! The red eyes, the sharp teeth, the blue flame should have all been obvious enough. It was familiar and right there at the edge of my brain ready to drip to my comprehension. It was at the tip of my tongue. I could just open my mouth and the name would come up. I had to know who he was. I did know who he was! He was…

"Aargh!" I shouted in frustration in my lack of remembrance. It would come to me. It had to.

Making my way down the long hallway, my mind insisted on drifting to one topic; Danny.

Sure, it was only a day since I'd been gone, maybe a little more than that.

I decided to _**give**_ him excuses.

Maybe those Ghost-busters came back to capture Danny Phantom.

Tucker told Danny to wait until they knew more about why Vlad wanted me.

The Box Ghost is continuously escaping the ghost's zone.

I laughed at that as I opened the door to my room and let myself relax onto the bed until Vlad was to call me down again.

Estimations that were more ridiculous came into my head making myself feel a little better.

However, there was one guess that I couldn't laugh at.

If something bad had happened to Danny because of me.

Though it's true that the majority of ghosts wanted Danny dead anyways. What if Vlad had tried to get rid of Danny to keep him from getting to me? It could be a reason to keep Danny at a distance.

Vlad could also use me as a way to lure Danny to his castle. He had been trying to get Danny to his side of things for a while now. What I found humorous was that Vlad thought he could actually turn Danny.

The only real way he could do that is if he brought…

My head snapped up from the pillows in realization and stupidity.

_Why had this taken so long?_ I thought angrily. _How did Vlad bring him back?_

I knew who Vlad's boss was.

* * *

Vlad had called me down for "dinner" an hour later. After a shower and fresh clothes (clothes that made me miss my gothic apparel), I was ready to confront Vlad on his boss.

I was pissed.

I went down the steps and made my way over to his dining room. There, Vlad was already sat at the end of a long dining table. I slowly made my way to the other side of the table, keeping my eyes on Vlad's.

"How are you doing this evening, Sam?" Vlad asked in mock innocence.

"Go to hell," I spat back glaring at the evil man.

"Touchy tonight, I see," Vlad claimed with a smirk. I scowled. "And I thought we were just starting to be friends."

"You need to shut up and tell me why the hell you're working with—"

"Oh! I see you've figured out your little admirer. I was wondering how long it would take for you to realize."

"Cut the crap, Masters! Just talk," I demanded slamming my hands onto the table, trying to keep myself from strangling him.

"First things first, Samantha," he said smugly stressing out my name. "How 'bout we get our fill before jumping to conclusions."

"We'll see whose jumping to conclusions…" I muttered angrily finally sitting down and leaning back into the wooden chair.

Suddenly, a boy, that couldn't have been much older than me, came out of double doors pushing carts with four large trays. He wearily placed them on the table. Before scampering away he lingered his eyes on me. I stared back, giving him my best WTF look I could muster. He then left giving Vlad the dirtiest glance I'd ever seen. I stared back at Vlad.

"How are you able to get waiters while holding me captive? They could easily report you, you know," I snorted. "I thought you were smarter than that, Vlad-y."

Vlad grimaced. "I am smarter than that. These are clones," Vlad explained before grinning at me. "Much like Daniel's 'cousin' Danielle. How is she, by the way?"

"Shut up! You had no right to use her like that! She had feelings, too," I told him thinking back on how innocent Dani was and how Vlad just played with her.

"Did she?" Vlad questioned sarcastically. "I don't think I noticed."

"Just shut up and eat your stupid clone made food."

"Have you no manners? We should wait for our third member, shouldn't we?"

"I think that we should shoot out third member," I mumbled under my breath

Behind me the double doors opened once more. I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see those cold eyes again. Instead I just glared at Vlad.

"Oh, Samantha won't you say hello to him?" Vlad mocked grinning even wider now.

"I would rather murder him," I stated truthfully.

"Sam?" an all too familiar voice sounded from the doors. I quickly turned around and met two blue eyes.

"Danny?" I voiced already making my way into his arms.

My actions were too rash. I should not have been so quick. I should have seen the sinister smile he gave me. Nevertheless, I couldn't help it. I missed _**my **_Danny.

Therefore, when I pulled away I saw what I feared most.

Two red eyes.

I didn't see Danny.

I saw Dan.


	11. Time

**Two chapters in one week….sort of! Amazing for myself, isn't it? It's getting more exciting to write since Dan's in the picture now and I can get the real drama started. Hopefully my computer won't crash on me anymore and I can update like this consistently. I'm not very sure on how many chapter this story is going to have yet but there are a few points I need get down before the climax reaches its toll. **

**Alright that's all… this for you my faithful readers.**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Time**

I was shaking in pure anger. Tears were building in my eyes threatening to spill out of my frustration. I immediately tried to jump away from the impostor's arms but he only held me tighter. I then did the only thing I could think of. I bit him. Hard. However, I didn't stop there. After I had made my mark, I couldn't stop. I was kicking at him, screaming, punching out in front of me enjoying the snaps and cracks I heard in response to my outrage.

After opening my eyes and calming down a bit, I found that my actions hadn't affected Dan in the least. There he stood; smug grin on his face, arms at his sides, no bruises, and no marks. I gave him a hard stare as the tears kept flowing in my anger. I wouldn't even be able to guess it wasn't Danny if he hadn't flashed me a part of his real identity.

But that's what aggravated me. He looked so much like him and emotions hit me all at once, as I reminded myself of how much I wanted Danny to take me away from all of this. I would rather deal with busy parents and an annoying brother all my life than have to see Dan and Vlad any more. It wasn't until I had actually looked at Dan that I noticed how much I hated being away from Danny. What scared me the most was I knew that this was still Danny, just an evil one from the future.

"How…?" I gasped trying to keep myself from falling over and at the same time collapsing in Dan's arms again in vulnerability.

"How am I here?" Dan asked for me cocking an arrogant eyebrow. I swallowed and nodded faintly. "Well, it's simple really," he said walking slowly around me. "Time works in mysterious ways. It goes on forever so who knows when what will happen? I am the future evil Danny Fenton or Phantom or how ever the hell you want to refer to me. Either way I am Danny. I will always exist. As long as there's a little bit of evil out there and as long as Danny is still up and breathing, I will always be present. Question is; how'd I get out of the thermos of Clockwork's lair?" he paused and stared at Vlad who was still sat behind me. "It's funny. You would think that the father of all time could keep his eyes on everything. Having to watch over everything to make sure that your master plan of 'destiny' works out the way you want it to.

"I, myself, wasn't planning on getting out until Danny did something stupid by himself. But instead Vlad came up with something, rather ingenious I would say," he explained with a chuckle. I wasn't impressed.

"Just tell me how the hell you got out of the thermos. No need to get cocky," I snapped, my anger returning. I could just look at him and it made my blood boil.

"Well," Vlad began standing up from his seat on the table and joining Dan's side. "Apparently, your brother wasn't supposed let you out that afternoon…"

Then realization came upon me.

I glared at the man. "You overshadowed my brother! How dare you?" I exclaimed clenching my hands onto the table to keep myself from strangling him.

"You didn't seem to notice while you black mailed him with the party titled as the most chaotic and wild on—MTV, is it?" I didn't respond.

"Hmm, but it seems that a small change like that can do wonders. Clockwork apparently worried himself insane trying to do what he could to change the path of what was to happen next so it would lead into his master plan. While he did that, you can say that I snuck into his lair and pulled Dan out. (**AN: I couldn't really think of a way but just know that he did, sorry. I thought it over and couldn't think of anything.)** Clockwork made it a bit easier for me; what with him _**freaking **_out over the future he really couldn't keep his attention on the man who destroyed the world."

"So," I began taking a shaky breath and running a hand through my hair. "Dan's the one I saw that day at the park? I was never meant to see him that night?"

"Nor were you supposed to hear me at school or have me start the fire or have Vlad kidnap you," Dan told me with a shrug.

"What was supposed to happen that night?"

"It seems that if you hadn't been so frightened about what you saw, Danny would've taken you home, helped you with your math, and accidentally kiss you goodnight. Then the next morning would be awkward and your geek friend would lock you in a closet to work it out. It's all pretty dull. I prefer the new altered future, if you ask me," Vlad told me in a boring way. I must have been steaming because—wait! Did he say "kiss"? Shit! Danny could've kissed me? We would've been together... Wow…

I thought about what happened after Danny found me in the park. He suggested to take me home and during the flight I must've felt worn out because I found myself the next morning in my bed waking up to another annoying alarm clock.

"How in the world did you know what was supposed to happen? It's not as if you could spy on Clockwork without him finding you. Right?" I questioned snapping myself out of my shock.

"It's not as hard as it seems, Sam," Dan told me with an evil smirk.

_This couldn't be possible, _I thought as I took fast breaths.

"You…you changed the future… no present—past!" I gulped. "You changed time! Who would do such a thing? Who would feel so _**friggin'**_ desperate to bring back the one person who's able to put an end to the entire world? You're mad, Vlad."

"Maybe, we just want to be accepted. Instead of being seen as monsters but something powerful," Dan clarified to me, his eyes boring into mine.

"You're becoming monsters by wanting so much power in the first place!" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I know why Vlad wants me. Why do you want me?"

"It could be the same reason as Plasmius; power. It could also be that I could turn Danny with you. But I'm not sure of the other reason," he said stepping closer.

"What do you think the reason is then?" I asked irritated crossing my arms across my chest.

Dan took one more stride towards me until we were both merely centimeters apart.

"You," he breathed before kissing my lips.


	12. Dan's Persistence and a Wake up Call

**Okay, so I don't have a lot to say about this except for to enjoy this chapter and that the next chapter will seem a bit sweet with a lot of Sam/ Dan. This story is all about Sam/ Danny but I need to confuse Sam's emotions first…very important. Not very long this time but the next one might be longer than the second chapter.. Also If you understand the end of the chapter…isn't it gross? Aren't I evil! No cliff hanger..**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dan's Persistence and a Wake up Call**

_I didn't enjoy it._

_I didn't enjoy it._

_I didn't enjoy it._

_I didn't enjoy it_, I repeated mentally trying to get the image of Dan's hands on me out of head. I smuggled myself against my pillow in frustrated and tried to calm my labored breathing.

It wasn't long after Dan's kiss that I squirmed and ran away to my room. It wasn't until I made it up to my room that I realized that I had kissed him back.

Everything was so messed up. Dan was supposed to hate me, I think, not kiss me. Vlad was supposed to trying to kill me not help me. Danny was supposed to be here. Time was supposed to stay the same. I was supposed to have kissed Danny… not Dan.

I pressed my face deeper into the pillow as the door to my room creaked open. I didn't even bother to lift my head. I already knew who it was.

It was the same person who had undressed me the first night I had arrived.

I felt the bed shift and a hand lay on my lower back. I shivered.

"Oh, Sam," Dan moaned. "Don't be sad."

"You think that I'm sad?" I asked him incredulously finally sitting up to look at him. He was still in Danny's 15 year old form and the only real difference between Dan and Danny now were the eyes. "I'm _**freakin'**_ pissed at you! How could you? Who the hell is mad enough to change time; to be willing to change destiny?"

"Oh, come on," Dan scoffed removing his hand from my back. "You're only upset because you didn't get to kiss _**Danny**_. But in a way, you sort of did."

I glared at him. "I wouldn't give a crap if I was to kiss _**Tucker**_!" that was half-right. "Changing time isn't good. Who knows what'll happen now? No one! Because now, not even Clockwork has a clue! You changed reality, you idiot."

Dan leaned in closer. "Who said I was good?"

"And this," I said pointing to Dan's face and pushing it away from me. "Cut this charade out and stop acting all flirty. You had no right to kiss me." I pulled my knees too my chest and leaned my back onto the headboard, staring at the ceiling.

"You know that you enjoyed it," Dan insisted boldly sitting beside me now.

"You're the most evil shit I've ever met," I mused. "I couldn't enjoy it."

Dan ran the tip of his nose down the nape of my neck and breathed in deeply. "But you did."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to suppress a moan. I couldn't feel this way about Dan. But wasn't he right? Wasn't Dan really Danny but just…different? I still couldn't do this. It didn't make these feelings any right. And Dan had to be playing with me. He doesn't really like me like that. He only wants my trust, just like Vlad, only to use me in the end to stop Danny. Besides, you can't fall for two at once, can you? Especially if one is evil.

_**Especially **_if one is evil.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned. Dan stopped and stood up from the bed. I turned to him to see that he was now staring back at me in curiosity. He looked so confused. So much like the clueless Danny I came to know and love. This didn't look like Dan at all.

"Never mind," Dan mumbled turning around towards the door, leaving me in bewilderment in my bed. "Good night, Sam."

* * *

"Wake up, Samantha," a voice sounded above me. I opened an eye but then quickly closed it, hoping Vlad hadn't seen that I was woken up. "Come on, Samantha…""Shut up, Masters," I grumbled turning over on the bed, my back to Vlad.

"We need to finish your training remember?" he said weakly. "You want to go home sometime, am I correct?"

I didn't really believe that Vlad was going to take me home without a fight. There had to be some loophole in his promise. No way would he let a person go like that. But I wouldn't tell him what I know. I wouldn't tell him that I'm not a complete idiot. I'll just let him think that I'm going to go along with his little plan while I create one of my own to get out of here.

I slowly got up from the bed and scratched the back of my head. "What did you do to Danny? Why isn't he here yet? You are very well aware that he would be here by now. You **_know_** that!" I decided to ask him, seeing that Dan wasn't here, and this was a perfect opportunity.

"He's a little…occupied at the moment. But don't worry about it, Dan's taking care of him," Vlad answered me with a shrug.

My heart dropped, but I ignored it. Knowing that Vlad wouldn't be hurting Danny and that Dan couldn't hurt him for his own existence.

"And my parents? Tucker? Authorities? Why haven't **_they_** found me yet? And why don't we have any contact with the outside world? I feel like I'm trapped in a cubic box!" God was I missing the Box Ghost!

"Don't worry about it Ms. Manson. You're nice and safe here." He responded sarcastically turning his back and heading for the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right," I mumbled.

"Now, I'd get dressed if I were you. Unless you would like for Dan to undress you once more…" With that he left the room.

What the heck did that mean?

_Oh…_

**_Gross!_**


	13. Dan or More Confusion

**Alrighty! Soo… its been over a year and reader had actually encouraged me to come back to this story again. I didn't exactly mean to be away this long. I had started this chapter in July actually. But finished it tonight, not funny at all I know. But then again there was a death in my family and nothing has been the same really since. She was my very best friend and I still have no idea how I'm going to get by with out her. She was 34 years old and developed lupus at 14, pneumonia ended her life. I sorta want to dedicate writing this story to her, so now I am completely committed to finishing it. **

**So I hope I didn't lose too many of my readers and if I did, I am truthfully sorry. I also welcome new readers to review my story and to tell me what they think. No flames please, yet suggestions are encouraged. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

**Chapter 13: Dan or More Confusion**

* * *

The training ended earlier than usual. It wasn't any different than the day before either. Vlad most likely decided to review everything we did the day before. He claimed that he was rewarding me "free time". What the hell? What was I supposed to do? If I was really to be given "free" time he would let me go back to Amity Park and not keep me imprisoned within his mansion.

My wandering rights were limited, of course. I could travel through the gardens, the libraries, and bedrooms on the right side of the mansion. Anything else was off-limits. Whatever. I didn't want to explore this stupid place anyways…especially when I knew that Dan was around.

So, there I was instead. Lying on the bed I was given to sleep on, thinking of hopeless ways to escape this dumb castle. Sadly my resolutions didn't seem probable. It sucked.

There wasn't a knock on the door, but it didn't surprise me when I saw Dan on the other side of it. I moved my eyes back to the ceiling.

"You're training ended early," he stated smoothly.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

He tapped his fingers rhythmically against the door and made a _tsk_ sound. "'A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life.' (Charles Darwin)"

"Hmm… I guess I'm lucky then. I'm not a man." I retorted with a smile.

"It was a figure of speech."

"I'm not stupid either." A silence lingered in the air. "Why are you here?" I questioned with a roll of my eyes.

He shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

"Aww…it's too bad those feelings aren't mutual."

I finally looked away from the ceiling to the doorway. He was in Danny's fifteen-year-old form, arms crossed, and leaning his body against the wood. Red eyes… God! I really started to hate that color…

"Cruelty and sarcasm can't push me away, Sam," Dan said walking into the room. "Only brings me closer."

"What do you want from me exactly?" I asked him. "Vlad said that he wanted me for my power and the only reason I'm still breathing is because you want me alive. Why is that?"

Dan paused, staring off into the distance. "That's not your business, at the moment."

"How is you wanting me for something not 'my business'?" I asked him curiously.

He shrugged stupidly. "Come outside with me."

" No."

"No?"

"No."

He sighed long and exhausted ruffling his hair with his right hand. "Why are you so difficult?"

"Because I'm being held hostage. Wouldn't you be just as difficult if you were kidnapped by a fruit-loop and harassed by a ghost?"

"Just come outside." He left the room silently, closing the door behind him as I watched him off. I sat up on the bed and pondered whether or not to follow him.

_Hmm…follow a ghost outside or stay in my safe lonesome_, I thought. Both didn't seem any entertaining and were equally dreadful. What to do, what to do…

* * *

I made my way through the gardens. I had begun to grow familiar with the garden's area. It was the most decent place in the castle, next to the library of course. Yet, it was definitely most beautiful. I hate to admit but when it comes to flowers and plants, Vlad has great taste and the feeling was overwhelming. The scent, the colors, the atmosphere just made my skin tingle and my heat sore. It reminded of Danny. Sadly, this grand feeling now only brought sadness soon after.

I wandered deeper into his garden, forgetting the sole reason as to why I was here in the first place. Of course, that was before I found Dan sat at a bench by a pond (_Vlad had a pond?_). My feet crunched the dirt and I supposed that this was what made Dan look n my direction. I walked towards him and paused at a safe distance with my arms by my side.

"Well?" I questioned as I watched him stand.

"You came," Dan stated brightly, enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well?" I repeated.

He sighed and bit his lip. "I'm supposing you would be angry if I had told you that I only invited you out here to talk?"

"In fact, I would be very angry. So, you best not say that," I responded in annoyance and frustration. "What about?"

He shrugged. He reminded me so much of Danny right then. I rolled my eyes. "How do you like the mansion?"

"Would you let me go home I said I liked it?"

He chuckled. "Of course not. I just…Actually…I want to ask you something." I waited. "Why go home, Sam?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"You can have everything here! I mean, I know Vlad isn't the most polite man in the world—"

"Neither are you! You are _**evil**_, Dan! What other explanation could there be? I want to go home because my everything is there. My mother, my father, my brother! Tucker and Danny! I just.. I can't imagine my life without those people in it." I explained to him. "Why does this matter you?"

He stared at me for a moment then it almost seemed as if his red eyes were now beaming, almost as if they grew brighter. He smirked. "My purpose in this dimension primarily is to destroy Danny Fenton or Phantom, which he ever comes first. In the result of destroying your friend, I begin to exist. And when I say 'destroy' I mean to rid of all the good in his life. You are a large element to his life. If you are kept away from him, I come back to existence."

I blinked. What just happened? Either Dan had some double personalities going on or he just really sucked at being a person. Maybe both? What happened to the faux-politeness? What happened to… a softer Dan? Or maybe it's just me missing Danny that brought me to the conclusion that he was being nice at all?

"Well, I guess that sucks for you, Dan," I told him smugly. "Because according to Vlad, I'm being released as soon as he obtains my powers."

He laughed. "Mmhmm."

Obviously, I hadn't had all the faith in the world to lead me to think of Vlad letting me go as soon as I gave him my powers. I'm not a moron. However, I had a plan brewing. Would it work?

…

We'll just have to see now won't we?


	14. Sitting by a Pond

**Hello my lovely readers! I appreciate the support, and all the good reviews I am receiving to continuing this story! You don't know how excited I get when I get a review, especially long ones. So don't be afraid to be a little lengthy! This chapter has some Dan of course and a little something else. I really hope I can keep up the pace with this story. You guys really inspire me, and I appreciate it loads!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sitting by a Pond**

I concentrated hard as I watched my vines grow, intertwining themselves around each other. I grew to find maternal connections to my vegetation. They were mine. And I could tell what they were feeling, as abnormal as it was. As an example at this very moment, my plants were having fun. I was letting them bloom freely and wildly in the backyard and they were enjoying themselves quite well doing so. I sighed. I still didn't want this. No matter what joy these vines gave me, or what challenges and struggles I did to be at this point in my power, I didn't want it. Not anymore than Vlad wanted me to be here.

"Fancy meeting you out here this evening," I heard from approaching footsteps. I shook my head.

"Not really considering the fact that I'm out here every day, Dan," I responded at his greeting. "Really, you must get that brain fixed. At the pace that it's working, it's very unlikely that you are thinking very much often."

He grinned. "And the sarcasm continues…"

"Sarcasm? That was the damn truth. Can you leave me be now?"

He sat beside me silently our arms touching just slightly. _Guess not_, I thought.

"You're getting very good at this," he complimented. I blushed… Why'd I do that?

"Flattery gets you know where, Dan."

"By the color of your cheeks I say it does," he said picking up my right hand to my cheek and stroking it with his own. I slapped them away in annoyance and stared back at my vines. The moon was out and the stars twinkled here. That was another great aspect of living in Vlad's mansion. The stars. You don't get this in the polluted air wastes and car exhausts. Jake called me a dork for wishing for things like that when we were little… God, I missed him.

"Samantha…"

"Don't you dare call me that." I told him sternly, letting my vines shrink into the ground and be still from their movement.

"You're sad," he stated.

"We've discussed this before. Isn't it your job to assure of my misery for Danny's demise? Why should it matter to you?" I snapped at him standing up abruptly.

His eyes flashed. _Interesting…_

He glared at me deeply and stood up also and stepped closer to my body. I glared right back. "I don't appreciate being spoken to like that."

"That kinda sucks, don't it?"

Clenching his fists, he stormed away his boots crunching into the dirt.

I exhaled deeply and ran a hand over my face. I was exhausted and just sick of Dan's confusing signals to me. I didn't understand, nor did I wish to stick around long enough to actually do so.

I walked over to the pond by the garden that Dan had me visit a few days ago and sat crisscrossed. I day dreamed for a short while picking up and a flower and creating trails in the water with it.

_Jake would've hated it here_, I thought for a moment, _He's so much like Mom and Dad._

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Don't be such a baby, Jake," an eleven year old me said floating on my back in a pond. _

"_I'm not being a baby, that water is just dirty. Who knows what animals and others have peed in there?" Jake responded snotty-like with his head held high._

_Stood up in the water and smiled at my elder brother. "It's the circle of life, embrace it!"_

"_You're such a hippie."_

_It was the summer of '05 and I made a bet with Jake that if our parents had kicked us out of the house in less than 2 days, he would have to take me camping. They kicked us out after 29 hours._

"_Is somebody chicken? Is the big bad brother chicken?" I shouted for anyone to hear. A vein appeared to the side of his head and I giggled at the bulging line. _

"_I'm not chicken," he muttered gnashing his teeth. Then he grinned. "Who knows what kind of fish you are infesting with your human diseases."_

_I widened my eyes. He can't be serious about that right? I don't have any diseases, I thought frantically. I take showers, and I brush my teeth, I don't eat fish…_

"_Shut up Jake," I commanded him sticking out my tongue. "I don't have any diseases."_

"_Who knows, you haven't gone to the doctor in about a year anyhow…"_

_I scampered from the pond and crouched over the water, looking for any human germs I may have spread to infest the fish. I really hoped that they were okay…_

_Jake suddenly began laughing fits rolling around in the dirt, gasping for breath. I stood up dumbfounded and aggravated at my gullibility. _

"_You are so stupid sometimes, Sam," he wheezed in between his laughter. "Bet if I told you the sky is falling youd believe that too, huh?"_

_I breathed in and out, trying my best to contain my anger. Counting back from ten in the attempt of calming down. "Are you finished?" I shivered, the temperature difference was much colder now after coming out of the pond. _

_Jake's eyes softened and he straightened his posture, smiling softly, "Yeah, I'm through," he admitted walking over to me and draping his arm over my shoulders, his body heat ridding away my goose bumps. _

"_Thanks."_

* * *

I stared into the pond that I was sitting in front of and moved my toes into the water. Taking in the coldness, the numbness in my feet, the loneliness. How a person could live on their own n a mansion such as this, was beyond me.

"Samantha," I cringed. Couldn't help it. It became habit, my nature. Samantha was the name of a little girl who wore pigtails and did whatever she was told. Sam…is a young woman. However, that's a story for a another chapter. I turned around and found Vlad in his human form. What was he holding?

Was that a..?

A telephone?

"You are entitled to one phone call."


	15. The Phone Call

**I have returned my lovely readers! With a pretty lengthy chapter to boot too! I decided to neglect my homework for an hour and type up this monster of a chapter. I wrote this in Geometry class, and I could not wait to get it out there! I can't wait to see the reactions to this chapter. Sorry, for leaving you with that cliffhanger.. it would've pissed me off too. But anywho, I may even publish a birthday chapter in celebration for my 16****th**** (in 6 days)! Alright, that's all for now.. **

**You may read it now.**

**-Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Phone Call**

Wh—What?" Was he mad? Something doesn't smell right…

"There are a few conditions," Vlad told me circling my dumbfounded form. You can't call Daniel or the Foley fellow. Not that you'd be able to."

My jaw dropped. Then what was the point? Who else would I call in order to get me out? Definitely not my parents. I could also pull Jake out of the question. Maybe Mr. or Mrs. Fenton? Why was he doing this?

"I'm not an idiot, Masters. Why are you allowing me to call anyone?" I asked him skeptically stepping away from and eyeing the phone in his hands.

"It wasn't my idea," he mumbled under his breath. I still heard him. "You get 15 minutes. I've already blocked the Fenton's numbers and police stations." He dropped the phone on the ground and began to walk away. "I would appreciate what I am allowing you to do."

I stared at the phone on the ground, still very confused and wary. _It must've been Dan_, I thought. _And the conversation we had earlier. _He confused me. To the point of pulling my hair out. I mean he wasn't stupid enough to let me call Danny or his parents (much to my dismay) but I am still gaining access to the outside world. I went over to the phone and sat on the grass, fingering the phone number of my blue-eyed friend.

_Okay, so_, I voiced in my head. _No Danny, no Tucker, no Fentons, no police… _I would call my parents since thete is no other way for me to get out…but was I even guaranteed an answer from the other line? Besides, consider if they had picked up. What would that do? Torture me, by reminding myself of the distance I am away from home.

Did he tell me when I had to make the call? Or where? I wondered some more. I clenched the grass in my hand in frustration. "God damn it!" I shouted into the sky.

I must have layed there for hours because the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains beyond, yet I hadn't been called for dinner (not that I was complaining).I watched the sun go down and played with the vines I grew, making them dance within each other, licking the skies.

I licked my lips and shivered with the fast-blowing wind, recognizing the lateness of the hour. I stood up, phone in hand, walking towards the mansion for an early rest.

It was so frustrating. I felt helpless. I was given this technological device in which enables me to escape, yet I could not even use it to my own advantage.

_I bet if Tucker were here, _I cursed in my head. He could've easily found a way to contact civilization. Either tat or just use his PDA to…

…

I paused, half-way up the stairs. It was one of the those old home phones. Black with an antennae, no wires. I scurried back down the stairs in a frantic tripping over my own steps. I looked through the doors in the first floor hallway.

"Anything with a lock..." I chanted. "_**Anything…**_"

I opened a small wooden door behind the kitchen, supposing it was a utility closet. I slipped in and closed the door behind me. Locking it slowly, and turning it to ensure that it worked.

I stared down at the phone in my hand and dialed the number to Tucker's PDA Voice App.

I waited as the phone rang in my hand. I held my breath, hearing the voice on the other line.

"Who is this?" It wasn't Tucker or Danny. It was huskier and older.

"Who is this?" I repeated warily.

"This is Skulker. Is this going to be another task?" **(AN: Remember how Tucker had his calendar/activities connected to the PDA attached to Skulker's wrist?)**

"Shit," I swore under my breath. I had forgotten about Skulker's PDA… But if I could get him to just transfer the call…

"Hello?" 3 minutes had passed.

"Skulker!" I whispered into the phone. "This is Sam Manson. You _**must**_ transfer this call to the other PDA connected to this number."

"Are you that Phantom boy's friend? Why should I help you?"

My eyes began to fill with tears. "Skulker, you must," I pleaded. "_**Please**_."

It was silent on the other line and I sighed, pulling the phone away from me ear and placing my thumb over the "END" button on the number pad.

"Goth girl?" he called from the speaker.

I leaned against the wall and placed the phone to my lips. "Yes?" I responded.

"You owe me a favor." And the call was transferred.

* * *

It took two minutes for the call to be transferred and even then I waited for someone to answer it. I had to have at the most ten minutes left. I waited and waited and I was—

"Hel-lo?" a familiar and curious voice answered.

I sunk down to the floor, clutching the phone to my heart, and leaning my head onto the wall. I repeated his voice in my mind blissfully.

"T—Tucker?" I swallowed. "It's Sam," I told him still whispering. I heard a gasp on the other line and someone mumble, "_It's Sam_!"

"Sam?" another voice said. "How?" _Danny…_

"Are you alright? Did Vlad hurt you? Sam, what's going on?" Tucker questioned quickly. I could hear his struggling for control of his PDA.

"There's no time for me to explain, Tucker." I supposed he already knew where I was. But where were they? Why hadn't they come for me? Tears slipped from my eyes and down my cheeks. "Where are you guys? Why aren't you here?" I sniffed.

"Sam… Don't you think if we could, we would've come to get you by now?" Tucker sighed. "_Give me the PDA_," I heard in the background. "Shh—" Tucker hushed. "Sam, we don't know where we are. Some dark vault is all I can make out. We were taken not long after you… I'm surprised there is any reception here.

I sniffed again and wiped the tears from my eyes, furious with my weakening . "Speak to Danny," he murmured.

_How much time do I have left? _I wondered.

Danny began, "Sam? Sam! Are you alright? Did Vlad-"

"Danny, listen," I interrupted. "I don't have all that time You have to know that Dan came back. I can't explain the details yet, but he wants me for something. I can't even explain that yet.." I pasued. "Oh, Danny…"

"Wait—Dan? How the hell…"

"I'm not sure when I can speak to you again. I hate being here." I complained.

"Sam, you'll be fine. I'll make sure of that," he tried to comfort me.

"How can you be? You're not even here!" I whispered harshly at him. He was silent after that. I sighed. "I have a plan, I'm not sure if it will work but…"

"What is it?"

"I don't have time Danny!"

…

"Sam?" he called.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," I apologized sadly.

I could hear him shifting on the other line. "Don't ever be. I'll—We'll get you."

"That's not exactly part of my plan," I chuckled silently.

"Sam…" he reprimanded. "Nothing dangerous.

"No promises." I replied with a cheeky smile. "I miss you, Danny." I whispered closing my eyes and pressing the phone closer to my ear.

"Sam, you can't even imagine how much—"

…

"Danny?"

The phone had disconnected.


	16. Weaknesses

**Hey readers! I was going through my reviews for this story earlier and I remembered just how much I loved you guys and I threw in my perfect mood to write this doozy of a chapter.. and I'm not going to lie… this is my favorite.. out of all 16 chapters.. this is the one chapter I can absolutely call my favorite and I had such fun writing it. I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing. I'm going to try and be consistent.. I'm trying, my loves. I have the whole plan for the story, I know the ending and how this story will leave you guys (I was considering a sequel afterwards.. but we're not there yet) . Anywho, regardless of my story already being planned, please feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews you leave, I may just add whatever it is to my story ;) and don't be afraid to make your comments lengthy! Love me some loooong ass reviewers! Anywho, that's all for now. I will try my hardest next chapter :D**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Weaknesses**

Speaking to Danny and Tucker on the phone did nothing but make me feel miserable. Fifteen minutes on the phone didn't change a thing about my being trapped in Vlad's mansion. However, maybe those were his evil intentions? To make me feel vulnerable and hopeless…Well, it worked. I only learned that Tucker and Danny were suffering _because_ _of me. _And where the hell were they? Were they starving? Did they need the bathroom? I hoped not…

The next day, I decided to ditch on Vlad's lesson for the day and wander through his home for my own (miserable) pleasure. I looked through most of the doors of the second floor and suddenly felt bored with myself. Most of them were bedrooms. Vlad lived alone, though. What the hell does he do with all this room? I shook my head in pity for his lifestyle.

_No wonder he wants so much power…He's so god damn lonely, _I thought in disgust.

I stopped at the end of the end of the hallway and found myself in front of a large, wooden door. I turned the door slowly and cautiously, poking my head in first before slipping the rest of my body inside. I looked around in wonder and closed the door behind me with my boot. I leaned against the door in confusion and exhaustion. A library. A large library. Large shelves engulfed the room and with books to fill them. The shelves were positioned in rows…sixteen to be exact with the books set in alphabetical order. There was a large fireplace at the left corner of the room with two fat loveseats surrounding it. Three chandeliers were hung upon the ceiling and brightly lit the room.

_Huh, a library, _I wondered. _I didn't know Vlad read books. _

I walked across the room and looked through the books in the Aa-Be section. As rational as it seems for a fruit loop like Vlad, it was in the order from author; last name to first. What astounded me most was the Maya Angelou novel, I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings. I picked it out and sat by the fireplace, tucking my legs under my butt and snuggling underneath my sweatshirt, turning to the first page.

Those two _hours_ reading a simple book set me back to my room. Underneath the covers along with a flashlight to keep my parents from finding out I was still awake at three in the morning. My purple and black sheets partnering with my skull comforter in the late nights of the winter. The wind howling from outside my window and the occasional visit from Danny on nights such as. My knees would be pulled up against my chest as I flipped through the pages of my book, completely in a whole new world of fantasy and horror. Then facing the consequences the next morning, falling asleep in the first through third period classes, and Tucker's failing attempts at waking me before I was caught. Jake reprimanding me for being awake so late at night in the first place and Danny smirking at me for knowing the exact reason why I was. And this repeated. Over and over. And it was how I liked it. How I felt comfortable as a teenager.

I awoke from my stupor and continued to read. Thinking of that stuff now made me sad.

About thirty minutes later, I felt a presence. You know that feeling when you think someone is staring? Yeah, that. That's what I felt.

Footsteps came closer to where was until suddenly the couch sang beside me. I tried my best to be as far away from the being as possible…trying to drown myself into the arm rest.

"I think a thank you is in order," he said. Do I really have to tell who it was? Didn't think so.

I shrugged and kept my eyes glued onto the page it has been for the past five minutes. "Thanks for nothing," I said simply.

I heard his knuckles crack. "Nothing? Are you joking?"

"Does it sound like I'm joking?" I snapped finally turning to him. I stared at the space between his eyebrows; avoiding is eyes. "Why?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Why not?"

This angered me. I shut the book and stood up, throwing it onto the couch as I stomped off.

"You are _**so**_ unappreciative!" He yelled at me making me pause. "I let you speak to your parents! Your brother!"

I cringed. _Did it make me a bad person because I hadn't? That I chose Tucker and Danny over them…?_ I didn't know.

There wasn't much I could say back. Because I didn't speak to my parents, and I hadn't done what I told Dan would make me happy. Was I a hypocrite? Was I a horrible daughter? Sister? And I couldn't tell him that I had found a way to speak to my friends either…

I lied, "And what exactly did speaking to my parents do? I'm still here! I'm still within a good walking distance from you and Vlad! Speaking to my parents did nothing but make them miserable and increase my own hopelessness!"

**"Deal with it, Samantha!"**

I breathed in sharply and speed-walked out of the libraryin my anger.

_I hate him_, I confirmed to myself. _I hate him so much._

I began to run. I ran down the hallway, forgetting I got to the second floor with stairs. And as unfortunate as my exits can get I missed the first step of the staircase and tumbled the rest of the way down. My arm, my right leg, my left thigh, and both my feet throbbed after my fall to the second to last step of the staircase. I attempted to stand on my own and failed gravely, only to find myself fall over as a result.

Dan caught me the second time, his arms hoisting me up from the ground by my waist. "Are you okay?" he mumbled.

I panted and after I caught my breath I replied shakily, "N—no. My—My foot. It.."

He placed me down gently on one of the steps and took one of my feet in his hands, I winced in pain.

"Does that hurt?" he questioned looking at my face.

"I—I…" I couldn't respond. I looked at him. His eyes…were blue. And soft and… Danny's..

"Sam?" He let go of my foot and set it down once more. "Can you stand on your own?"

_Yes._

I didn't say that.

He took me by the arms again, holding me, and testing my strength.

I only stared. He stared back, still holding me.

I don't know what had gotten into me. And I don't know if I regret it. My judgment seemed blurred and I could only think of one thing.

I grabbed his neck and brought his lips down to my own. The kiss was fast and heated, as he responded only by tightening his grip around my waist and kissing back passionately. I pushed myself closer to his body and felt his teeth nibble upon my lower lip. I moaned, pushing my tongue into his mouth. They swirled together hotly as he picked me up and my legs immediately wrapped around his waist. Our lips didn't part once. I felt him move. Was it down or up the stairs? I wouldn't know. I ran my hands over his hair as his lips claimed my jaw, my chin, my throat, and finally my collarbone where I moaned again. At the time, I hadn't wanted to stop. I could've kept going. We could've…

But we did stop.

And we stared at each other.

I set myself down and wobbled, holding myself up by the bed frame. _We were in a __**bedroom**__…_

My heart thumped at the realization of the moment.

I made out with Dan.

He must've realized himself, for he blinked his eyes and slipped out of the room quickly, slamming the door behind him.

I didn't miss the flash of red in his eyes as he left.


End file.
